Smak zemsty
by chardonnays
Summary: Harry układa sobie szczęśliwe życie z Hermioną, w tle pozostała jednak Ginny, nadal w nim zakochana. Co kobieta jest w stanie zrobić, by zdobyć to, czego pragnie?
1. Matka Chrzestna

Rozdział 1. Matka Chrzestna

-Nie kłóćmy się...- powiedziała błagalnie, dotykając swojego brzucha.  
Harry westchnął głęboko. Kochał ją nad życie. Jednak jej chore domysły i przypuszczenia strasznie go denerwowały. Przecież nigdy nawet nie dał jej podstaw aby mogła przestać mu ufać. Zawsze wierny, zakochany na zabój i ślepo wpatrzony w nią i tylko w nią.  
Podszedł do fotela na którym siedziała i ukucnął obok, łapiąc ją za rękę.  
-Kochanie...- zaczął- masz kogoś lepszego od niej na myśli?  
Hermiona zawahała się po czym odparła  
-N-nie wiem... - No widzisz głuptasku- zaśmiał się, całując ją w rękę.  
-Ale Harry!- krzyknęła- Ja nie mogę pozwolić, aby matką chrzestną naszego dziecka była kobieta która cię kocha!  
Mężczyzna wstał raptownie. -To są tylko twoje domysły!- krzyknął- Ona nawet nigdy tak nie powiedziała!  
-Domysły?! Nie powiedziała?!- powtarzała mechanicznie jak maszyna- A w Hogwarcie?! Już nie pamiętasz?!  
-Byliśmy wtedy młodzi...- jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę- Ron chodził z Lavender, Ty z Krumem, ja byłem z Cho, a ona z Deanem.  
-Ale była też z tobą!  
-Hermiono!- krzyknął po raz kolejny- Tylko przez chwilę, do pogrzebu Dumbledore'a. Pamiętasz?! Potem zerwaliśmy, razem z tobą i Ronem wyruszyłem poszukiwać Horcruxów! Zakochałem się w tobie do szaleństwa! A ona pozostała tylko siostrą mojego najlepszego kumpla! Moją dobrą koleżanką.  
Hermiona wstała, chwiejąc się lekko.  
-Harry... Ja wiem czemu zerwaliście.- powiedziała cicho, patrząc w ukochane zielone oczy- Ty nie chciałeś jej narażać. Bo za bardzo ją kochałeś- zakończyła, po czym poszła do sypialni.  
Harry'emu złość i bezradność pulsowała w skroniach. Nie zastanawiając się gdzie i po co, wyszedł z domu trzaskając drzwiami.

Teleportował się do Nory. Zawsze mógł tu przyjść gdy nie miał gdzie się podziać. Zapukał do drzwi i oczom ukazała się pulchna starsza kobieta.  
-Harry!- ucieszyła się.  
-Dobry wieczór, jest Ron?- zapytał.  
-Nie... Ale wejdź mój drogi, zjesz coś. Ron powinien być za jakąś godzinkę.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i wszedł do przytulnej kuchni Weasley'ów. Pani domu postawiła przed nim talerz ciepłej zupy.  
-Jedz mój drogi chłopcze. Zawsze byłeś zbyt chudy.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, znów czując się jak młody chłopak którego pani Weasley wręcz kochała dokarmiać. Zaczął jeść, gdy nagle zobaczył pełzającego w jego stronę chrześniaka  
-Gauga!- powitał go- Gaaarry!  
-Hej Kevin!- ucieszył się, wstając od stołu i biorąc berbecia na ręce.  
Na schodach stanęła Ginny z radością w oczach przyglądając się jak Harry wariuje z jej synkiem.  
-O witaj!- mężczyzna zauważył ją i podał jej Kevina.  
-Cześć- powiedziała, całując go w policzek.  
-Zupa stygnie!- upomniała pani Weasley.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się i razem z Harry'm wrócili do kuchni.  
-Jak się czuje Hermiona?- zapytała.  
Harry pogrzebał smętnie łyżką w talerzu. -Dobrze...  
-Na pewno?- zapytała podejrzliwie pani Wealsey.  
-Tak –kiwnął głową.  
-No to niedługo poród.- zaśmiała się Ginny.  
-No jeszcze miesiąc!- krzyknął Harry.  
Bał się. Bał się sto razy bardziej od Hermiony. Jednak za nic nie przyznawał się do tego.  
-Nawet nie wiesz jak wam zazdroszczę- powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy i tuląc Kevina.  
Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
-Ty i Hermiona...- zaczęła cicho, spuszczając wzrok- Kochacie się, macie wspaniały dom, oczekujecie dziecka... żyć nie umierać...  
-Ginny...- nie bardzo wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć. Była samotną matką wychowującą rocznego Kevina. Harry bez wahania zgodził się gdy zapytała czy zostanie ojcem chrzestnym. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Hermiona urządziła mu scenę zazdrości.

-A więc, zgodziłeś się?- zapytała surowym tonem.  
-Oczywiście- odpowiedział- Co w tym złego? Przecież Ginny to nasza przyjaciółka...  
-Harry- ujęła jego twarz w dłonie- Powiedz mi... nie widzisz czy nie chcesz widzieć?  
-O co ci chodzi, kochanie?- był całkiem zdezorientowany.  
-Ona ma tylu braci... niektórzy nawet nie mają swoich dzieci... tymczasem wybrała właśnie Ciebie... a ty myślisz że to zupełny przypadek?  
Kiwnął głową.  
-Otóż na świecie nie ma przypadków!- krzyknęła- Wszystko scala się ze sobą łącząc w całość! Ona chce być jak najbliżej Ciebie...  
-Kochanie!- zaśmiał się, patrząc na nią z wielkim niedowierzaniem- Ty jesteś zazdrosna... zazdrosna o... GINNY!- wybuchł śmiechem, przytulając ją mocno.  
Jednak kobieta odepchnęła go lekko. -Wiem co mówię. Wiem znacznie więcej niż ci się wydaje... Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa. Ona nie raz stanie między nami. Nie raz o nią się pokłócimy. I będzie próbowała wielu sztuczek by być jak najbliżej Ciebie..

-Harry, słuchasz mnie?- zapytała, machając mu ręką przed oczami.  
-Tak... jasne- podskoczył lekko wyrwany z zadumy- Skoro nie ma Rona to... ja będę leciał. Dziękuję za zupę pani Weasley, była przepyszna. Pa Ginny- powiedział, po czym ucałował Kevina i wyszedł, odprowadzony do drzwi zawiedzionym wzrokiem rudowłosej.

W nocy spał na kanapie. Nie miał odwagi położyć się obok Hermiony i udawać że nic się nie stało. Nie był taki. Przede wszystkim ona taka nie była. W ich związku nigdy nie było niedomówień. Wszystko zawsze wyjaśniali sobie od razu.  
Obudził się czując, że ktoś przykrył go kocem. Miał cichą nadzieję, że zrobiła to żona. Jednak myśl ta szybko wyleciała z głowy. Znalazł rozwiązanie które teraz stało nad nim z założonymi rękoma. Wyraźnie oczekiwało słów wyjaśnienia.  
-Zostawić was samych na weekend! Nawet nie cały! A już wydziwiacie!- pomachała mu palcem jak niegrzecznemu synkowi.  
-Oj Zuzanno...- jęknął, przeciągając się na kanapie w salonie.  
-Ja ci zaraz dam Zuzannę! Ona jest w ciąży! Nie powinieneś dopuścić do najmniejszej kłótni! Niczego co wytrąciłoby ją z równowagi!  
Harry kiwał posłusznie głową. Wiedział że musi tego wysłuchać...  
Zuzanna pracowała u nich ponad trzy lata. Hermiona nie tolerowała skrzatów jako siły roboczej toteż pomagała im Zuzanna. Nie była traktowana jako służąca. Po prostu prowadziła dom, gotowała, sprzątała, służyła dobrą radą i... we wszystko się wtrącała. Jednak nie mieli jej tego za złe. Była kochana. Martwiła się o nich i traktowała jak własne dzieci. Mieszkała z nimi, tylko raz na kilka miesięcy wyjeżdżała na weekend odwiedzić siostrę. Nie miała męża ani dzieci. Całym jej życiem byli więc Harry, Hermiona i ich przyszłe maleństwo.

Hermiona nie wychodziła ze swojej sypialni. Zuzanna skakała obok niej przynosząc jedzenie, picie... Jednak młoda kobieta na nic nie miała apetytu. Harry nie zajrzał do żony przez cały dzień. Atmosfera w domu była nie do wytrzymania. Zuzanna snuła się pomiędzy nimi łypiąc groźnie na Harry'ego. Doskonale wiedziała, co się dzieje. Nie potrzebowała żadnych słów. Chodziło o TĘ kobietę.  
-Wychodzę- oznajmił jej Harry.  
-Szerokiej drogi- burknęła.  
Harry westchnął. -Zuzanno... Przecież wiesz że ja bym jej nieba uchylił!  
-Ale nie uchylasz... Za wysoko? Nie dosięgasz?- zapytała zjadliwie, nie patrząc na niego, tylko uparcie trąc ziemniaki na placki.  
Mężczyzna opadł na krzesło w kuchni. Zapanowała cisza. Słychać było tarte ziemniaki zamieniające się w nieestetyczną papkę.  
-Hermiona...- zaczął- ona jest bardzo uparta...  
Zuzanna ostentacyjnie posoliła ziemniaki. Wiedział, że w końcu się odezwie, kiedy ją sprowokuje. Zawsze mówiła co chciała i kiedy chciała.  
-Chciałbym jej wiele wyjaśnić.. ale te słowa odbijają się od niej jak od ściany...- kontynuował, patrząc na nią z nieśmiałą miną.  
Zuzanna z hukiem wyciągnęła patelnie z szafki i z jeszcze głośniejszym impetem postawiła na kuchence.  
Harry nie zrażał się ciesząc, że w zasięgu ręki kobiety nie ma ostrych przedmiotów.  
-Być może ona wcale nie chce mnie słuchać!  
Zuzanna odwróciła się zamaszyście. -Brednie!- krzyknęła- Za mało się starasz! I jeszcze jedno ci powiem! Jeżeli zgodzisz się aby ONA została matką chrzestną naszego aniołka to... to...  
-To co?- zapytał nieśmiało.  
-To krzyż Ci pański na drogę!- krzyknęła, po czym wróciła do robienia placków.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko najzwyczajniej wyszedł z domu, pozostawiając w nim dwie wielce obrażone kobiety.

Sobota wieczór. W barze ''Bezoar'' jak zawsze tłok. Wokół unosiły się opary alkoholu. Niektórzy mężczyźni przyszli zalać się na amen lub powyrywać jakieś dziewczyny. Te drugie siedziały w barze oczywiście ''tylko i wyłącznie'' dlatego, że grał zespół ''Krzyczące Gumochłony''. Wsłuchiwały się w jazgot grając święte i niedostępne dziewice, odziane w kuse bluzeczki. ''Krzyczące Gumochłony'' był to zespół którego żaden czarodziej czy czarownica, o sprawnie działającym narządzie słuchu nie mógł przetrawić. Sobota wieczór. Barman nie odchodził od nalewaka. Gdzieś tam z tyłu słychać jakieś przepychanki. Widocznie niektórzy po procentach we krwi robią się agresywni. Z drugiego końca sali słychać stłumiony krzyk dziewczyny. Może potrzebuje pomocy? Dlaczego więc nikt się nie ruszył? Sobota wieczór. Przyszły ojciec, znakomity auror, siedzi nad trzecim kuflem piwa wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Sobota wieczór. Co jeszcze nam przyniesie?  
-Ron...naprawdę... strasznie chciałbym ją przekonać... no wiesz... że...ten...  
-Wiem- kiwnął smętnie głową.- Pamiętasz jakie jest moje zdanie. Ja uważam, że Ginny tylko bardzo Cię lubi. I uważam też, że nie powinieneś się zgadzać na to, aby została matką chrzestną. Dla świętego spokoju...- po czym przechylił głowę do tyłu, wlewając w siebie potężny łyk.  
-Ale... to będzie takie jak przyznanie jej racji. A ja się z nią nie zgadzam!- buntował się Harry.  
-No i co z tego?! Co ty mało znasz baby?! I tak wyjdzie na jej! Przecież dobrze o tym wiesz. Po prostu, im dłużej będziesz się stawiał, tym dłużej się to będzie ciągnęło...  
-To niedorzeczne...- pokręcił głową.  
-Niedorzeczny to ty jesteś. Wypiłeś o dwa piwa za dużo. Czeka cię starcie z Zuzanną, no i jeszcze Hermiona...  
Harry walnął głową o blat baru. -Nie mam siły...  
-Jasne, że masz...- Ron poklepał go po plecach.  
-A jeżeli ona mi nie uwierzy?  
-Spróbuj. Ten ostatni raz. Myślę, że twój kręgosłup źle zniósłby trzecią noc na kanapie...  
-Mojemu kręgosłupowi nic nie jest- obruszył się- gorzej jest z Zuzanną. Specjalnie nie daje mi spać. Dzisiaj postanowiła odkurzać salon o ósmej rano. Gdy się zdenerwowałem, oznajmiła, że jak mi się nie podoba to mogę sam sprzątać. Wczoraj obudziła mnie, twierdząc, że musi zmienić pościel akurat teraz, bo nastawia pranie, a później nie będzie prała tylko mojej pościeli. Natomiast przedwczoraj...  
-Dobra, dobra!- przerwał Ron- dlatego czas to zmienić! Zabieraj się idziemy po jakieś kwiatki.  
Harry zapłacił za piwa i opuścili lokal.

W całym domu było ciemno. Jedynie Zuzanna siedziała w kuchni, przy zapalonej świecy. Harry dobrze wiedział, że czeka na niego.  
-Nie możesz spać?- zapytał z uśmieszkiem.  
-Nie mogę.- odparła, lustrując go wzrokiem i zatrzymując go na kwiatach- O... widzę, że zmądrzałeś.  
-Tak... ale zaniosę je dla niej jutro. Bo dzisiaj...  
-Wypiłem troszeczkę.- dokończyła za niego, biorąc kwiaty i wstawiając do wazonu.  
-Troszeczkę.- podkreślił.  
-No, to śmigaj do łóżka.- powiedziała- Pościeliłam ci.  
-Kochana jesteś...- uśmiechnął się, całując ją w policzek.  
-Oj dzieci, dzieci- pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą- Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy.- powiedziała już sama do siebie, bo Harry rzucił się na kanapę w ubraniu i zasnął, w trybie natychmiastowym.

Następnego dnia mężczyznę obudziła oczywiście Zuzanna.  
-Nie będziesz spał do południa!- oznajmiła mu, stawiając obok szklankę z wodą.  
Doskonale wiedziała, za co teraz oddałby życie. Łapczywie rzucił się na napój.  
-Trzeba było nie pić tyle...  
-Ehe...  
-Ubieraj się, łap za kwiaty i do dzieła! Biedna Hermiona zapuści korzenie w tej sypialni!  
-Ehe.- powtórzył, nie za bardzo kontaktując.  
Jednak, gdy znalazł się przed drzwiami ich ''wspólnej'' sypialni kac minął, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Był tak zdenerwowany, jak tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy pojechali do Hogwartu aby odwiedzić stare kąty...

-Szkoda, że Ron nie mógł jechać z nami...- powiedziała, ciągnąc go za rękę w stronę boiska do Quidditcha.  
-Szkoda.- potwierdził.  
-Jakiś małomówny jesteś skarbie.- powiedziała, zatrzymując się i ujmując jego twarz w swe delikatne dłonie.  
-Bo... bo...  
-Bo, co?- zaśmiała się.  
-Bardzo Cię kocham i zastanawiam się... tzn. byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy gdybyś zechciała...  
-Tak?  
-Eee... pospacerować jeszcze trochę ze mną.  
Hermiona zrobiła dziwną minę, jakby nieco zawiedzioną.  
Ruszyli przed siebie w milczeniu. Doszli do miejsca z którego bardzo dobrze widać było jezioro.  
-Pamiętasz?- zapytał- To tutaj uciekaliśmy przed Lupinem, w trzeciej klasie gdy zamienił się w Wilkołaka...  
-Wtedy tak mnie mocno przytuliłeś, osłaniając...  
Spojrzał na nią. -Hermiono. Chciałem, żebyśmy przyjechali do Hogwartu bo tu się poznaliśmy. Wiesz, że kocham cię na zabój... Ludzie mówią mi, że aż za bardzo...  
Zaśmiała się.  
-Dlatego- kontynuował- Chciałbym zapytać Cię- ukląkł na jednym kolanie, wyjmując z kieszeni pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. Machnął różdżką i już trzymał w drugiej dłoni bukiet herbacianych róż, które kochała.- Czy... czy zostaniesz moją żoną?  
-Harry!- zakryła usta dłońmi, w niemym zaskoczeniu -Tak! Chcę być twoją żoną!  
Chłopak wstał z ziemi, całując ją namiętnie. Tak bardzo ją kochał. Tak bardzo bał się jej odpowiedzi...

Teraz też się bał. Od tej chwili minęły dokładnie trzy lata i osiem miesięcy. Westchnął głęboko i zapukał delikatnie. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, odpowiedziało mu słabe ''proszę''.  
Wszedł ostrożnie, zasłaniając sobie twarz bukietem kwiatów.  
-Kochanie... Twój nieszczęsny mąż chciałby ci powiedzieć, że cię przeprasza i kocha.- zakończył, po czym podał jej bukiet, tym samym odsłaniając swoją twarz i spoglądając na ukochaną.  
Leżała na ich ogromnym łożu wśród jedwabnej pościeli i uśmiechała się. Lekko i delikatnie. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytuliła. Harry pocałował ją namiętnie. Wariował już, gdy od tych trzech dni nie czuł jej bliskości. Wiedział jednak, że ze względu za zaawansowaną ciążę małżonki, nie może pozwolić sobie na nic więcej.  
-Myślę że trochę przesadziłam.- powiedziała Hermiona.  
Harry położył się obok niej. -Nie... jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz, żeby Ginny była matką chrzestną, nie ma sprawy. Dla mnie to i tak wszystko jedno. Na początku nie zgadzałem się ponieważ chciałem ci udowodnić, że to nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną...  
-No dobrze.- powiedziała Hermiona, powoli.- Ufam Ci Harry. Niech to będzie Ginny. Tym sposobem udowodnię ci, że się nie myliłam, że ona sprytnie wykorzysta ten fakt...  
-Hermiono, jeżeli masz tak do tego podchodzić to...  
-Nie!- przerwała mu, zamykając usta pocałunkiem.  
-Ale...  
Znów go pocałowała.  
-Hermiono!  
Nie miał szans.  
-Nawołuję cię do porządku!  
Nigdy nie potrafił się oprzeć.

-Margaret, podjęłam już decyzję.- powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona.  
-Dobrowolnie pozwalasz aby ta ruda małpa pchała się do Waszego dziecka!  
-Chcę, żeby Harry to zauważył...  
-Harry jest ślepy! Już nie raz się o tym przekonałaś!  
-Zaryzykuję.- upierała się.  
Margaret westchnęła głośno. Hermiona była jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Kochały się jak siostry. Poznały się cztery lata temu i od razu zaprzyjaźniły. Pod kwestią gustów czy upodobań różniły się tylko jednym. Margaret kochała tą dziedzinę magii, której Hermiona nie znosiła- Wróżbiarstwo. Jednak Hermiona, mniej sceptycznie odnosiła się do tego przy przyjaciółce, ponieważ wiedziała, że Margaret nie jest oszustką w przebraniu. Ona naprawdę miała talent.  
-Hermiono...- zaczęła ostrożnie-pamiętasz jak kiedyś przepowiedziałam Ci coś?  
-Tak...-kiwnęła głową- Zachowywałaś się wtedy jakby coś w ciebie wstąpiło... Bałam się potem.- wzdrygnęła się na myśl o tym.  
-Hermiono... ostatnio dużo myślałam o tej przepowiedni...  
-Naprawdę? Ja już prawie nic o niej nie pamiętam.  
-Ruda stanie między wami- wypaliła.  
Hermiona westchnęła. -Ona cały czas między nami stoi...  
-Nie wiem, jak mam interpretować słowa przepowiedni... ale oni będą razem gdy ciebie nie będzie...  
-Wiesz, że nie wierzę w te pierdoły. Poza tym nie zamierzam opuścić Harry'ego.  
-Chyba, że ona zatruje ci życie!- wypaliła Margaret.  
-Masz wybujałą wyobraźnię.  
-Idę do domu.- powiedziała nagle.  
-Och kochana nie gniewaj się...  
-Nie gniewam- pocałowała ją w policzek- Po prostu, chcę przypomnieć sobie słowa przepowiedni... kawałek po kawałeczku...  
Hermiona machnęła ręką. -Rób jak chcesz...  
Margaret już miała wychodzić, gdy nagle zatrzymała się.  
-Hermiono...  
-Tak?  
-Czy Harry wie o Twojej rozmowie z nią, w szpitalu?  
Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. Wyraźnie zdenerwowała się na wspomnienie o tym.  
-Doskonale wiesz, że nie!  
-Może to by coś zmieniło!  
-Nie. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział...- upierała się.  
Margaret spojrzała na nią. -Rozszyfrowałam Cię, kochaniutka.- uśmiechnęła się- Prowadzisz walkę sama ze sobą. Z jednej strony chcesz, żeby Harry przejrzał na oczy i przestał utrzymywać jakiekolwiek kontakty z rudą małpą, a z drugiej strony... boisz się pokazać mu wspomnienie ze szpitala... Myślisz, że Harry zostawiłby Cię, gdyby był pewien, że ona go wręcz pragnie?! Przecież on kocha tylko ciebie.  
-Harry i Ginny, zawsze mieli się ku sobie- powiedziała Hermiona, łamiącym głosem- Ona zakochała się w nim, gdy tylko go ujrzała na stacji na Kings Cross. Potem jej niby przeszło. W szóstej klasie Harry nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Na początku cieszyłam się, gdy ich drogi się zeszły. Naprawdę byli szczęśliwi. Jednak Harry zbyt bardzo kochał ją i nie chciał narażać. Twierdził, że nie wybaczyłby sobie gdyby coś jej się stało przez niego... Potem rzucił szkołę i razem ze mną i Ronem wyruszył w podróż. Zakochał się we mnie... ale gdy ujrzał ją potem... pierwszy raz po tak długim rozstaniu...- łzy napłynęły jej do oczu- coś było w tych zielonych oczach.. coś co śni mi się do dziś...


	2. Domek z kart

-Czuję się taka ciężka i leniwa, że najchętniej siedziałabym w domu.- jęknęła Hermiona, gdy Zuzanna pomagała jej się ubierać.  
Kobieta uparcie milczała. Pojąć nie mogła co też Ci młodzi wyrabiają. Czy to nie o to pokłócili się jeszcze trzy dni temu? Czy to nie przez TĘ kobietę? A teraz razem wybierają się do niej, aby zapytać czy łaskawie nie zechciałaby być matką chrzestną ich aniołka. Nie... to było stanowczo zbyt dużo, jak na rozum i siły Zuzanny Bucker. Swoje przeciwne zdanie zwykła była wyrażać poprzez uparte milczenie. Było ono u niej rzeczą dziwną i bardzo niecodzienną, toteż od razu sygnalizowało, że coś jest nie tak.  
Hermiona nauczyła się już charakteru tej kochanej, wielkodusznej kobiety na pamięć. Znała jej zdanie nawet gdy o nie, nie pytała. Dlatego też, zdawała sobie sprawę co teraz zaprząta głowę Zuzanny, powodując u niej tą zaciętą minę.  
-Wiem, moja droga.- westchnęła ciężko- Nie chcesz żeby to Ginny była matką chrzestną.  
Zuzanna nie odpowiedziała.  
-Myślę jednak, że to najlepszy pomysł, aby Harry przekonał się, że jest obiektem jej wieloletnich westchnień.  
Zuzanna prychnęła. Nie słysząc jednak żadnej reakcji Hermiony, odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że młoda kobieta siedzi na brzegu łóżka z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Usiadła pośpiesznie obok niej, obejmując ramieniem.  
-Moja kochana, malutka...- pocieszała ją- Ja po prostu czuję, że ta kobieta równa się nieszczęście. Krzyż nam pański położy na drodze. Ot co!  
Hermiona spojrzała na nią swoimi orzechowymi oczyma. -Kiedy ja chcę żeby Harry...  
-Hermiono!- przerwała jej- Co chcesz? Żeby rzuciła się na niego? Wyznała mu miłość? I myślisz, że wtedy on ją znienawidzi?  
Hermiona zbladła. -Czyli myślisz, że po takim wyznaniu odszedłby do niej?- zapytała z przerażeniem i jakby wyrzutem, że Zuzanna w ogóle pozwoliła jej dojść do takiej myśli.  
-Wiem, że Harry kocha Cię na zabój. Ale to tylko mężczyzna...  
Hermiona przewróciła oczyma pełnymi strachu. Zuzanna patrzyła na nią, oczekując reakcji. Doczekała się jednak nie takiej jaką sobie wymarzyła.  
Twarz Hermiony znów przybrała stanowczy wyraz. -Podjęłam decyzję. Ginny będzie matką chrzestną.  
Zuzanna machnęła ręką, po czym wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi do sypialni Potterów.

-Czyli jesteś tego pewna?- zapytał po raz setny Harry, gdy razem z małżonką stał przed domem Weasley'ów.  
-W stu procentach- kiwnęła głową.  
Pocałował ją delikatnie.  
-Więc chodźmy.  
Zapukali do drzwi i po krótkiej chwili otworzył im Ron.  
-Witajcie!- ucałował Hermionę i uścisnął rękę z Harrym.- Nie mówiliście, że wpadniecie…  
-A co, przeszkadzamy?- zapytała kobieta.  
-Nie, nie! –zaprzeczył- Skądże!  
Gestem ręki zaprosił ich dalej.  
-Hermiona!- ucieszyła się pani Weasley- Znakomicie wyglądasz! Ufam, że i tak się czujesz.  
-Dziękuję, staram się nie narzekać- odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem- jednak nie ukrywam, że nie wielka to przyjemność, gdy wszędzie najpierw wchodzi mój brzuch, potem dopiero ja...  
-Ja na szczęście mam to już za sobą!  
Hermiona odwróciła się na dźwięk tego głosu. Ujrzała przed sobą rudą kobietę w zwykłych dżinsach i wyciągniętym swetrze z rocznym synkiem na rękach. Choć Hermiona nie była pyszna i zarozumiała, nie miała oporów aby przynajmniej przed samą sobą przyznać, że o wiele lepiej prezentowała się od siostry Rona nawet w ciąży. Czuła, że ma klasę której jej brakowało. Ginny z pewnością byłaby dobrą żoną i gospodynią. Tak samo jak jej matka. Jednak nie miała w sobie tego naturalnego blasku który posiadała Hermiona. Była ładna, owszem, ale bardzo przeciętna.  
-Witaj Harry- przywitała się z mężczyzną, całując go siarczyście w policzek  
-No i ty Hermiono- dodała sztucznie, zbliżając się do niej. Być może wyglądało to jak przytulenie, jednak w rzeczywistości nawet się nie dotknęły.  
-Przyszliśmy aby prosić Cię o coś- zaczął Harry, podchodząc do Hermiony i obejmując ją ramieniem.  
Ginny spojrzała na nich. -Zamieniam się w słuch.  
-Jak dobrze wiesz, Ron będzie ojcem chrzestnym naszego dziecka- powiedziała Hermiona, uważnie obserwując twarz kobiety  
-I zastanawialiśmy się... czy ty nie chciałabyś zostać matką chrzestną...- dokończył Harry.  
Postawa Ginny zmieniła się momentalnie. Na twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech.  
-Naprawdę?!- zapytała.  
Hermiona kiwnęła posępnie głową. Gdy Ginny rzuciła się dziękować Harry'emu, kobieta odwróciła głowę w bok i zobaczyła, że Ron przygląda się jej w niemym skupieniu. Ich spojrzenia zetknęły się. W oczach przyjaciela dostrzegła pytanie ''Dlaczego?''. Co właściwie miała mu powiedzieć? Dlaczego zgodziła się na Ginny? Dlaczego jej nienawidzi? Czy może dlaczego jest pewna, że jego siostra szaleje za jej mężem? Odwróciła wzrok na Harry'ego. Ten jak nie rzadko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i masując ją w ramie, pocałował w głowę. Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny. Ta, patrzyła na ten obrazek szczęśliwych zakochanych w stanowczym uporze i zawiścią w oczach. Hermiona naprawdę nie mogła uwierzyć, że tylko ona potrafiła to dostrzec...

Pani Weasley stwierdziła, że coś tak wspaniałego jak bycie rodzicami chrzestnymi dziecka Harry'ego i Hermiony przez jej dzieci, godne jest niewątpliwie uczczenia. Toteż, wyciągnęła najlepsze smakołyki ze spiżarni i zaprosiła wszystkich na kolację. Cały posiłek Hermiona nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie jadła zbyt wiele, gdyż w jej wypadku ciąża przebiegała z nudnościami i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na wszystko. Nie stanowiło to jednak wielkiego problemu, gdyż nie grzeszyła apetytem.  
Na cały dom rozbrzmiewał śmiech Ginny, uparcie konwersującej z Harry'm i Ronem. A ona? Ona siedziała cicho, modląc się w duchu aż mąż powie, że powinni już wracać do domu. Sama mogła to zaproponować, jednak wiedziała, że byłoby to bezskuteczne bo ani Harry nie wyglądał na chętnego do wyjścia, ani Wealsey'owie nie wyglądali na chętnych do wypuszczenia ich. Tak więc Hermiona rada nie rada musiała twardo odsiedzieć swoje. Czuła, że Ginny kawałek po kawałeczku niszczy też jej przyjaźń z Ronem. Mężczyzna bowiem wiedział, że Hermiona ma wiele podejrzeń i przeciwwskazań co do jego siostry. Jego zdaniem były one nieuzasadnione. Z zadumy i dalszych czarnych myśli których źródłem była tylko i wyłącznie rudowłosa, wyrwał ją głos małego Kevina.  
-Hej maleńki!- Harry wziął chrześniaka na ręce i zaczął się z nim wygłupiać.  
Tego Hermiona nienawidziła najbardziej.  
-Kocham na was patrzeć!- ucieszyła się Ginny.  
Chociaż nie. Tego Hermiona nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej. Znów poczuła na sobie spojrzenie Rona tym razem wyrażało ''Przecież wiesz, że Kevin nie ma ojca...''  
Rozumiała go bez słów. Znała jego zdanie na te tematy i wiedziała jakimi posługuje się argumentami. Po raz kolejny nie chciała patrzeć mu w oczy. Poczuła się nagle winna. Jakby faktycznie wszystko było jej urojeniem. A przecież to oni nie znali całej prawdy. Poczuła, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie.  
-Będę już szła...- powiedziała powoli.  
-Ależ zostań!- Ron spojrzał na nią błagalnie.  
-Nie.. naprawdę... jestem zmęczona. Ty Harry zostań jeżeli chcesz, ja teleportuję się do domu- powiedziała patrząc na męża.  
Powiedziała to tylko dlatego, aby uniknąć protestów. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że Harry zechce wrócić z nią. Jednak po raz kolejny przekonała się, że mężczyźni to maszyny proste i do nich nie można pod żadnym pozorem mówić aluzjami.  
-Dobrze kochanie- odparł, całując ją- Uważaj na siebie. Będę w domu za jakieś dwie godziny.  
Hermiona starała się nie jęknąć. Tak więc pożegnała się z Weasley'ami i z wielką ulgą opuściła Norę.

Dom na ulicy Płaczących Wierzb wyglądał okazale i schludnie. Hermiona kochała go. Weszła do środka i zauważyła Zuzannę, siedzącą na bujanym fotelu, który zawsze targała sobie do kuchni, robiąc na drutach. Na widok Hermiony uśmiechnęła się, jednak cień szczęścia szybko spełznął z jej twarzy stłumiony przez stanowcze pytanie  
-Gdzie Harry?  
Hermiona westchnęła, rzucając klucze od domu na blat stołu kuchennego. Chciała znaleźć się w swojej sypialni, usiąść przy oknie i spojrzeć na szumiące topole widoczne na tyłach domu. Chciała marzyć, wspominać słodkie czasy... Jednak szara rzeczywistość kazała spojrzeć jej w pełne oczekiwania oczy Zuzanny i grzecznie, szczerą prawdą jak na spowiedzi, udzielić odpowiedzi.  
-Został w Norze.  
-Z NIĄ?- zapytała.  
Było to pytanie retoryczne. Tak Zuzanno...-układała w głowie odpowiedź Hermiona- został z nią i jej synkiem. Chciałam, żeby wrócił ze mną.. ale został... teraz na pewno we trójkę bawią się z małym Kevinem, a Ginny patrzy ma mojego męża, ojca mojego dziecka, jakby miała go co najmniej pożreć...  
-Z wszystkimi Weasley'ami- odparła zdawkowo.- A teraz wybacz kochana, boli mnie głowa.  
Zuzanna kiwnęła głową. Wiedziała co oznacza ''boli mnie głowa''. Hermiona zaraz zamknie się w sypialni, siądzie przy swoim ulubionym oknie, a ona przyniesie jej herbatę smakową ''Wiśnie w Rumie''. Młoda kobieta o bujnej wyobraźni będzie marzyła, i na przemian śmiała się i płakała. Nie była to, broń boże, żadna choroba psychiczna. Taka była właśnie jej ''maleńka'' Hermiona Granger.

W sypialni panował półmrok. Zapaliła tylko lampkę przy małym biureczku, przetrzepując jego szuflady w poszukiwaniu czystego kawałka pergaminu.  
-Tak.. .Obiecuje, że posprzątam.. albo chociaż powiem Zuzannie żeby posprzątała.. ale gdzie do cholery ten pergamin...  
Po jakże męczących poszukiwaniach wyjęła upragnioną rzecz.

Margaret.

Piszę do Ciebie, bo potrzebuje Cię właśnie teraz. Bo jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Jest mi bardzo źle. Dziś z Harrym byliśmy u Weasley'ów. Powiedzieliśmy JEJ że chcemy aby była matką chrzestną ''aniołka''- jak go zwykła nazywać Zuzanna. Ja wróciłam, Harry został. Wiem, że będziesz zła, jak zwykle gdy przez nią płaczę. Ale proszę, przyjedź. Po prostu, potrzebuję rozmowy z ukochaną przyjaciółką.

Hermiona

Wysłała list i poszła do łazienki. Umyła się i wróciła do sypialni, gdzie czekała już na nią ciepła pościel i herbata przygotowana przez Zuzannę. Było już późno, więc z wielkim żalem stwierdziła, że nie ma co liczyć na przybycie Margaret. Jednak sącząc herbatę otrzymała odpowiedź.

Hermiono!

Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz rozmowy ale wybacz. Nie mogłam znaleźć dla Ciebie czasu, ponieważ w pewnej mierze poświęcam go teraz Tobie. A mianowicie pracuje nad tą przepowiednią. Zobaczysz, jeszcze wszystko odtworzę. Być może będę potrzebowała Twojej pomocy. Wpadnę jutro to wszystko obgadamy. Pozdrawiam i całuję

Margaret.

Ps. Pamiętasz, w średniowieczu mugole palili złe czarownice, może zrobimy rudej małpie małą powtórkę z lekcji historii?

Hermiona pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się.  
-Oni palili wszystkie czarownice w obawie przed nimi- powiedziała szeptem- i te dobre i te złe…  
Ach Margaret, jak zwykle musiała postawić na swoim . Hermionę przepowiednia obchodziła tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Brednie i już. Usłyszała klucz zgrzytający w zamku i ujrzała błysk światła zapalanego w kuchni. Najwyraźniej wrócił Harry. Wskoczyła szybko do łóżka, wrzucając list od przyjaciółki do szuflady toaletki. Przykryła się kołdrą i przymknęła oczy. Postanowiła udawać, że śpi. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nim. Nie teraz, gdy jeszcze przed chwilą śmiał się i żartował razem z Ginny Weasley.

Następnego dnia, gdy Hermiona otworzyła oczy Harry'ego już nie było. Spojrzała na zegarek. No tak, od dwóch godzin był w pracy. Przeciągnęła się, po czym wstała, ubrała szlafrok i wyszła z sypialni.  
W salonie siedziała jej przyjaciółka, pijąc kawę i delektując się wypiekami Zuzanny.  
-Margaret!- ucieszyła się- Długo już tu siedzisz? Czemu mnie nie obudziłaś?  
-Och- Margaret machnęła ręką, całując przyjaciółkę w policzek- Nie chciałam wyrywać Cię ze snu. Zuzanna mówi, że ostatnio źle sypiasz. A poza tym bardzo miło spędziłam czas.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, sięgając po kawałek ciasta, lecz Zuzanna sprytnie zabrała jej talerz sprzed nosa.  
-Najpierw śniadanko moja droga- powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Hermiona pokiwała smętnie głową, po czym pociągnęła Margaret za sobą do sypialni.  
-No to mów- powiedziała, zamykając za nimi drzwi.- Co ruda małpa wykombinowała...  
-Ucieszyła się... rzuciła mu się na szyje... Mam nadzieje, że to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy Harry zorientuje się, że ona szkodzi naszemu małżeństwu i odsunie ją od nas...-  
Margaret nie odpowiedziała, patrząc na Hermionę z politowaniem.  
-Jak Ci napisałam, pracowałam nad przepowiednią..  
-Margaret...- Hermiona wyciągnęła ręce w błagalnym geście.  
-No co?!- obruszyła się- Zobaczysz, że to się przyda. Dzięki tej przepowiedni dowiemy się, jak usunąć rudą małpę tak, aby nie zburzyć domku z kart.  
-Domku z kart?- powtórzyła.  
-Nie raz Ci mówiłam, że nasze życie to domek z kart. Każde wydarzenie, każdy człowiek to jedna karta. Bez fundamentów nie może istnieć pierwsze piętro.. trzeba więc uważać przy burzeniu aby nie natrafić na ścianę nośną..  
Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem. -I ty chcesz mi wmówić, że to Ginny jest ścianą nośną?! Ona jest niepotrzebną komórką pod schodami!  
-Być może. Ale to w jaki sposób się jej pozbędziesz też jest ważne...  
-Oj Margaret proszę Cię...  
-Hermiono.. daj mi jeszcze góra trzy dni. Przepowiednia będzie dopracowana... Zobaczysz, ruda małpa zniknie z Waszego życia, a ty będziesz mnie całowała po rękach bez ustanku!  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z dezaprobatą. Pomarzyć zawsze można...

Harry wrócił z pracy bardzo zmęczony. Przywitał się z Zuzanną i bezsilnie opadł na krzesło w kuchni. Westchnął głęboko i jęknął.  
-No, no, no!- pogroziła mu palcem Zuzanna- tylko bez jęków. Bądź mężczyzną.  
-Okropny dzień!- usprawiedliwiał się Harry- A gdzie moja kochana żona?- zapytał rozglądając się.  
Zuzanna zamaszyście postawiła przed nim talerz z obiadem. Wystraszony Harry spojrzał na nią ze strachem w oczach.  
-Co znowu zrobiłem?!  
Zuzanna zmusiła się do uśmiechu. -Oj głuptasie krzyż mam z wami na drodze! Nic jeszcze nie zrobiłeś. Chcę porozmawiać o Hermionie.  
-Coś z nią nie tak?- zapytał, biorąc do buzi kęs obiadu i miną sygnalizując, że jest przepyszny. Wiedział, że sprawia jej tym wielką przyjemność.  
-Zauważyłam, że jest bardzo osłabiona. Dziś odkąd wyszła Margaret cały czas śpi...  
-Margaret?- powtórzył Harry- No to wszystko jasne... spiskują tak, że Hermionę potem aż głowa boli!  
-No!- zagroziła znów Zuzanna- bo nie dostaniesz deseru!  
Harry skrzywił się. -Mam posłać po lekarza?  
-Sama nie wiem.. może porozmawiaj z nią.  
-A ty nie mogłaś?  
-Oj Harry dobrze wiesz, że ja kilka razy dziennie wyczytuję z was choroby, dlatego też nie brzmiałabym zbyt wiarygodnie, a poza tym ten wasz tekst ''Zuzanno przesadzasz''- wzdrygnęła się, jakby owe powiedzenie było co najmniej niesmaczne.  
Harry zaśmiał się. -Dobrze. Jak tylko zjem, zaraz do niej zajrzę.  
Po minie Zuzanny widział, że w pełni usatysfakcjonował ją swoją wypowiedzią, i na małym talerzu pojawił się spory kawałek jego ulubionego ciasta.

-Cześć kochanie- powiedział szeptem, zaglądając do sypialni.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. Skinęła na niego ręką  
-Blado wyglądasz- powiedział.  
Zrobiło mu się dziwnie zimno, gdy zobaczył ją taką słabą. Hermiona znów uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
-Nic mi nie jest…  
-Może... chcesz żebym sprowadził lekarza?  
-Nie…- zaprzeczyła- Na razie nic się nie dzieje.  
-Na razie?- powtórzył, klękając przy łóżku i chwytając jej delikatną dłoń.  
-Harry… muszę Ci coś powiedzieć...  
-Tak?  
Wyraz jej twarz nagle zmienił się w grymas bólu.  
-Kochanie tylko nie panikuj...  
-Nie będę, obiecuję- zapewniał.  
-Bądź spokojny!- krzyknęła, ściskając jego dłoń najmocniej jak mogła.  
-Kochanie, to ty krzyczysz- odparł, patrząc na nią zaskoczony.  
I znów potwierdziło się, że faceci to maszyny proste. Kiedy wreszcie nauczy się, że nie może mówić do niego aluzjami?!  
-HARRY DO CHOLERY JA RODZĘ!- ryknęła, niewątpliwie całkowicie miażdżąc mu wszystkie kości w dłoni.


	3. A jej dusza uleciała

3. A jej dusza uleciała.

Zdecydowała się rodzić w domu. Nikt nie zaprzeczał, nie miał argumentów przeciw, nie widział przeszkód. Lekarz przyjechał najszybciej jak mógł, razem z jakąś pielęgniarką. Niemal natychmiast zgromadzili się też przyjaciele Hermiony. Przyjaciele, no może poza jedną osobą.  
W salonie domu przy Płaczących Wierzbach siedziało pięć różnych osób i różnych charakterów. Na różny też sposób okazywali swoje uczucia towarzyszące im, gdy za ścianą, młoda kobieta w bólach i krzykach starała się wydać na świat potomka.  
Harry Potter. Siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i na każdy krzyk żony podskakiwał. Ona cierpiała. A on nie mógł nic zrobić. Do jego oczu napływały łzy. Ocierał je pośpiesznie, nie pozwalając aby ktokolwiek je ujrzał. Potwornie bał się tego, co w tymże momencie rozgrywało się w jego sypialni. Choć z natury nie był pesymistą, miał złe przeczucia. Oddałby życie aby móc uśmierzyć ból swojej żony.  
Margaret. Stała z założonymi rękoma, oparta o ścianę jak najbliżej sypialni przyjaciółki. Minę miała poważną, a wzrok wbity w podłogę. Miała ochotę trzasnąć w cholerę te całe zdolności jasnowidzenia. Dlaczego? Bo choć starała się sobie wmawiać, że jest inaczej, czuła, że czarna chmura zawisła nad domem Potterów. Czuła, że coś się zdarzy. Coś, co zaważy na niejednym ludzkim istnieniu...  
Zuzanna Bucker. Co pięć minut zmieniała swoje położenie. Począwszy od bujanego fotela, aż do dreptania wokół kominka. Nie mówiła nic. Co chwila tylko spoglądała niespokojnie na drzwi sypialni i podchodziła do Harry'ego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Czuła, jakby stado wampirów rozrywało jej duszę za każdym razem, gdy słyszała krzyk rodzącej matki.  
Ron. Przechadzał się nerwowo po całym pokoju, wzdychając od czasu do czasu lub charakterystycznie na swój sposób pojękując. Jego przyjaciółka zwijała się z bólu, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Jego przyjaciel rwał włosy z głowy, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Pierwszy raz w życiu znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie poród Hermiony. Był pewien, że odbędzie się w szpitalu, Harry będzie trzymał ją za rękę, a po krótkim czasie wyjdzie uradowany z sali i oznajmi im, że jego małżonka powiła śliczne niemowlę. Nie będzie końca śmiechom, radości i gratulacjom. Co tymczasem działo się przy Płaczących wierzbach?  
Ginny. Wyglądała na naprawdę przejętą. No cóż. Wiele osób zostało hojnie obdarzonych talentem aktorskim. Rudowłosa z pewnością mogła się nim poszczycić. Patrzyła z żalem w oczach na sfrustrowanego Harry'ego. Od czasu do czasu wzdychała, dając do zrozumienia, że dłużej tej nie pewności nie zniesie. Znakomita, mistrzowska gra nie uszła oczywiście czujnemu oku Margaret. Obserwowała znienawidzoną kobietę spode łba. Przeklinała w myśli godzinę, gdy jej drogi skrzyżowały się z Hermioną i Harrym.  
Nagle wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi, gdy z sypialni wyszedł lekarz, niosąc na ręku maleństwo.  
-Aniołek!- Zuzanna podbiegła do uzdrowiciela.  
Harry był stanowczo bardziej blady, niż ściany w jego własnym domu. Inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten moment. Że swoje dziecko ujrzy jako pierwszy, gdy wejdzie do sypialni, i zobaczy je u boku ukochanej żony. Nie odpowiadało mu to skupisko podekscytowanych ludzi nad JEGO... No właśnie.  
-Córka- rozwiał jego wątpliwości lekarz. Jednak gdy to oznajmiał, minę miał nie za wesołą.  
-A co z moją żoną?- zapytał.  
-Clarissa!- uzdrowiciel zawołał pielęgniarkę.  
-Pytam... co z moją żoną...- powtórzył Harry.  
-Dziecko pojedzie teraz z pielęgniarką do Munga, jest osłabione. Proszę się nie martwić- dodał, widząc ich miny- to nic poważnego. Kwestia kilku dni.  
-CO Z MOJĄ ŻONĄ?!- wybuchnął Harry.  
Uzdrowiciel westchnął. -Panie Potter… Pańska żona nie ma się najlepiej.  
Zapanowała cisza. Harry rzucił się do drzwi, jednak lekarz go przytrzymał.  
-Pana chciała widzieć na końcu.- powiedział spokojnie.  
-Co... co oznacza na końcu?!- ryknął.  
-Proszę się uspokoić. Najpierw pani Zuzanna...  
Zuzanna chwiejącym krokiem, nie zadając zbędnych pytań, weszła ostrożnie do sypialni. Hermiona blada i osłabiona, jak na łożu śmierci, leżała wśród pościeli.  
-Zuzanno...- uśmiechnęła się.  
-Hermiono!- w oczach kobiety zaszkliły się łzy- Hermioneczko...  
Młoda matka uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny. -Odchodzę Zuzanno.  
-Ależ nie!  
-Tak- powiedziała cicho i stanowczo.- To był męczący poród i pełen komplikacji. Boję się, że za chwilę w ogóle nie będę już miała sił. Dlatego pozwól mi mówić.  
Zuzanna skinęła głową, ocierając łzy które obficie kapały z jej policzków.  
-Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę- zaczęła Hermiona.  
-Słucham, moja droga. Proś o wszystko...  
-Zuzanno. Zostawiam tu córkę, która wymaga wychowania i opieki...  
-Ależ oczywiście! Do końca swych dni będę nad nią czuwała!- zarzekała się.  
Hermiona obdarzyła ją kolejnym uśmiechem. -Tego od razu byłam pewna. Moja prośba dotyczy tego, abyś nie dopuściła do zatajenia prawdy…  
-Prawdy?  
-Zuzanno. Harry nie będzie sam do końca życia. Jestem tego pewna...  
-Jeżeli myślisz o tej rudej małpie, to...- przerwała jej.  
Hermiona uciszyła ją gestem ręki. -Obojętnie kto to będzie. Nie pozwól, aby moja córka, nawet przez moment, nie zapomniała kim była jej matka…  
-Nigdy!- powtórzyła Zuzanna.  
-I… o cokolwiek by Cię nie zapytała, co by dotyczyło mnie... Odpowiedz. Opowiedz o moich wszelkich obawach, dotyczących wszystkiego. Opowiedz mojemu dziecku...  
Zuzanna doskonale zrozumiała o co chodziło.  
-Opowiem- przyrzekła.  
-A teraz kochana Zuzanno, chciałabym podziękować Ci za tyle dobra, i przeprosić za wszystko…  
-Ależ za co Ty mnie możesz przepraszać!- krzyknęła.  
-Żegnaj, Zuzanno- uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.- I poproś Rona.  
Zuzanna wydała z siebie krzyk pełen rozpaczy, delikatnie przytuliła Hermionę, i wyszła z sypialni zalana łzami.  
-Panie Ronie...- powiedziała, przez szloch.- niech teraz pan idzie…- dodała, po czym puściła się biegiem do ogrodu, nie zwracając uwagi na żądania wyjaśnień od zgromadzonych.  
Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nie dopuszczał do siebie TEJ myśli. Gdy z sypialni wyszedł Ron, cały zapłakany, weszła Margaret. To niemożliwe. Czy oni się z nią żegnali?  
-Nie mogłem stamtąd wyjść- Ron płakał jak małe dziecko- Nie mogłem powiedzieć ''żegnaj'. Nie potrafiłem...

-Hermiono!- Margaret zakryła usta dłońmi- Kochana!  
-Mało mam już czasu…- odparła poważnie- Chcę Cię o coś prosić.  
Margaret pokiwała głową, połykając łzy.  
-Dokończ tą przepowiednię. I zobacz, jakim jesteś wspaniałym prorokiem.- uśmiechnęła się- oczywiście, jeżeli wszystko się spełni. I miej pieczę nad mą córeńką. O to, Cię wręcz błagam. To przecież Ty jesteś jej prawdziwą mamą chrzestną. Niech moje dziecko zawsze znajdzie u ciebie pomoc...  
-Hermiono.. Ty nie musisz mnie o to prosić. To jest oczywiste... naturalne  
-I niech zawsze usłyszy od Ciebie wszystko to, co będzie chciała o mnie wiedzieć...  
Margaret kiwnęła głową.  
-Jeżeli kiedykolwiek Harry zejdzie się z Ginny...  
Margaret wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
-To powiedz mojej córce wszystko. Wszystko, o czym rozmawiałyśmy, do dnia mojej śmierci. Uświadom, co to za kobieta..  
-Przysięgam- uderzyła się ręką w pierś.  
Najgorszym było pożegnać się z przyjaciółką.  
-Spotkamy się- powiedziała Margaret- Za jakiś czas. I póki nie skonam, nie doprowadzę do dni szczęśliwych rudowłosej kobiety, gdy węzłem małżeńskim połączy się z Harrym.  
Taką niezłomną obietnicę, na łożu śmierci przyjaciółki, złożyła Margaret.  
Następnymi osobami był Harry z... Ginny. Hermiona chciała, aby weszli razem.  
-Kochanie!- Harry rzucił się, klękając przy niej i całując w rękę- To tylko osłabienie...  
Hermiona uciszyła go gestem ręki. -Najpierw chciałabym zamienić słówko z Ginny.  
Rudowłosa, udając rozpacz, podeszła do łóżka umierającej. -Mów Hermiono.  
-Nadszedł dzień mojej śmierci- jej głos brzmiał zimno- Zadowolona?  
-Hermiono!- Harry był przerażony.  
Ginny wybuchnęła płaczem.  
-Przestań beczeć.- syknęła Hermiona- Harry nie wie, co powiedziałaś mi przy porodzie Kevina. I jeżeli się dowie, to z twoich ust. Ja wiem, że go kochasz, kochasz szalenie. I choćby moja dusza miała nie zaznać spokoju, jeżeli wpiepszysz się do tego domu... lub cokolwiek zrobisz mojej córce... Zginiesz. Po prostu zginiesz. Choć ja, jako martwa będę bezsilna, zginiesz. Przysięgam  
-Merlinie, Hermiono majaczysz!- Harry ze strachem patrzył na małżonkę. Ta kontynuowała, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.  
-Jeżeli natomiast zwiążesz się z Harrym...  
-Nie pleć głupstw!- przerwał jej mężczyzna.  
Bezskutecznie. Ciągnęła dalej.  
-Będzie to zarówno i jego wina. Nie jest dzieckiem. Ale mam nadzieje, że szczęśliwi nie będziecie. A teraz... WYNOCHA- powiedziała najgłośniej, na ile jej siły pozwoliły.  
Ruda nie płakała. Z zaciętą miną opuściła pokój, trzaskając drzwiami.  
-Kochanie...- odezwał się Harry, po minucie ciszy- Skąd w Tobie tyle nienawiści?  
-To przez tą silną miłość do Ciebie - uśmiechnęła się- Musi być jakaś równowaga...  
-Świetny temat do żartów- skarcił ją, całując w rękę.  
Naprawdę przestraszył się słów, które wypowiedziała żona.  
-Hermiono... - zaczął, przypominając sobie, po co tu jest- ja nie wierze... Ty nie możesz...  
-Mogę umrzeć- pomogła mu dobrać to słowo- I właśnie to teraz się dzieje. Chciałam Ci powiedzieć, żebyś dobrze traktował naszą córkę, niech stanie się całym Twoim życiem. Nazwij ją Catherine. Tak, jak oboje chcieliśmy. Jeżeli znajdziesz sobie nową kobietę, bądź szczęśliwy, pod warunkiem, że to nie będzie ONA. I nie pozwól, aby Catherine zapomniała kto jest jej matką...  
-Hermiono ja nigdy...- ledwo widział przez łzy.  
Dlaczego kosztem przyjścia na świat tak ważnej osoby, zostaje mu zabrana ta najważniejsza?!  
-Kocham Cię, Harry. To najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaka mi się w życiu przytrafiła. Pomimo tylu łez... tych zazdrości i niepewności... Najpiękniejsza rzecz- powtórzyła ostatkiem sił - Kocham Cię Harry.  
-Nie… Hermiono!  
Krzyk i głośny szloch młodego mężczyzny wstrząsnął Płaczącymi Wierzbami. Dusza uleciała, pozostawiając po sobie żałobę w złamanych sercach.

Sporo czasu minęło, nim Harry, wyszedł z sypialni w której spoczywała małżonka. Spojrzał bezradnie na nieme w skupieniu i żalu twarze przyjaciół, po czym padł na kolana. Nie miał siły nawet płakać. Przecież on nie będzie potrafił bez niej żyć. Jak wychowa córkę? Podbiegła do niego Ginny  
-Harry- powiedziała- jesteśmy z Tobą- i przytuliła go mocno.  
Mężczyzna odepchnął ją lekko i dźwignął się na nogi. Skierował się ku schodom i nie odwracając się w ich stronę, powiedział:  
-Tylko proszę... nie wołajcie... nie przychodźcie... po prostu dajcie mi święty spokój...  
Ginny wyrwała się do niego, jednak Ron ją przytrzymał.  
-On potrzebuje być sam- szepnął.  
-Sam? On musi wiedzieć, że ma mnie! To znaczy... nas- dodała speszona, widząc miny Zuzanny i Margaret.

Wszystko trwało krótko. Odpowiedni czarodzieje przyjechali aby zabrać zwłoki. Ron pożegnał się z Zuzanną i razem z Ginny wrócili do Nory.  
-Będę już się zbierać.- powiedziała Margaret, dopijając herbatę.  
Siedziała tu już pół nocy, razem z Zuzanną. Płakały i wspominały Hermionę.  
-Jaki ten dom jest teraz pusty- zawyła Zuzanna.  
-Pamiętaj, że za kilka dni zamieszka w nim dziecko...- upomniała ją Margaret.- Ono MUSI wnieść tu radość- powiedziała takim tonem, jakby dla Płaczących Wierzb nie było już innego ratunku.  
Pożegnała się z Zuzanną i już miała wychodzić, gdy nagle zawróciła.  
-Ja jeszcze muszę zamienić słówko z Harrym.  
-Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Poza tym jest 3 w nocy... na pewno już śpi.  
-Zuzanno... obie doskonale wiemy, że nie może teraz spać. To zajmie chwilę.  
Zuzanna machnęła ręką i pośpieszyła do zmywania szklanek po herbacie.  
Margaret, niepewnie i po cichu, wspięła się po schodach. Doskonale znała rozkład tego okazałego domu. Pamiętała, gdy Harry z Hermioną, kupowali go. Obiecali sobie wtedy, że nie zmarnują ani metra kwadratowego, bo będą mieli całą gromadę dzieci. Tymczasem, pani domu, powiła zaledwie jedno maleństwo, które okazało się dla niej śmiertelne. Dlaczego wszystko jest nie tak?!  
Otarła pośpiesznie łzę i zapukała delikatnie do drzwi gabinetu. Był to jedyny pokój na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie paliło się jakiekolwiek, maleńkie światło. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, więc nieśmiało nacisnęła klamkę. Weszła i ujrzała Harry'ego, leżącego z głową przykrytą ramionami, na biurku. Obok niego stała świeca, której światło migotało leciutko. Margaret przymknęła drzwi i stanęła nieopodal mężczyzny. Wiedziała... Czuła, że nie śpi. Stała tak prawie pięć minut, oczekując reakcji.  
-Przestań się wpierniczać do mojego umysłu!- ryknął nagle Harry, gwałtownie się podnosząc.  
-Wiesz, że nigdy nie stosowałabym legilimencji przeciwko Tobie.- odparła obojętnie, siadając na krześle- Wydawało Ci się. Przyszłam Ci coś ważnego powiedzieć...  
-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!  
-Chcę, żebyś mnie wysłuchał. I nie interesuje mnie, że Cię to nie obchodzi. I co na taką postawę odpowiesz, egoisto?  
-ŻE NIC MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI- huknął tak głośno, że Margaret aż podskoczyła.  
-Nie drzyj się tak! Jest trzecia w nocy!  
-Bo co?! Bo obudzę dziecko?! W szpitalu! Bo obudzę żonę?! Nie żyje! Bo obudzę Zuzannę?! Nie śpi!  
Zapanowała krótka cisza. Przerwała ją Margaret  
-Harry... ja naprawdę wiem, ile jest teraz w tobie żalu... Hermiona była bliska i mnie!  
Harry dyszał ciężko. Nie chciał z nią w ogóle rozmawiać.  
-Mówiłem, że chce być sam... czy Ty nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć?! Bo już nie mówię o uszanowaniu!  
-Mówiłam, że chcę Ci coś powiedzieć... czy Ty nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć?! Bo już nie mówię o uszanowaniu -odgryzła się.  
Westchnął. -No dobra. Mów, a potem wynoś się.  
Margaret absolutnie nie przejęła się jego zachowaniem. Wstała z fotela i zbliżyła się do biurka, przy którym siedział.  
-Obiecałam jej coś na łożu śmierci- powiedziała cichym, lecz stanowczym tonem.  
Spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
-O nieee- pokręciła głową.- Tego Ci nie powiem. Jedyne, co mam Ci teraz do powiedzenia, to to, że będziesz mój drogi, pod obstrzałem. Będę Cię bacznie obserwowała... no i rudą... i wiedz, że..  
-PRZESTAŃ!- przerwał jej- To przez Ciebie Hermiona mnie cały czas podejrzewała! To Ty natłukłaś jej do głowy tych wszystkich głupot! Więc wynoś się! I nigdy więcej tu nie przychodź! NIGDY!- zakończył, wskazując jej palcem drzwi.  
Margaret nie odpowiedziała, tylko posłusznie opuściła gabinet, posyłając mu spojrzenie przepełnione politowaniem.  
-I tak nie będziesz szczęśliwy- powiedziała, gdy już znalazła się na korytarzu- przynajmniej nie przez długi czas.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym cicho opuściła Płaczące Wierzby. Nie odwiedziła ich przez kolejne niemalże dwadzieścia lat.


	4. Tak samo jak Twoja matka

4. Tak samo jak twoja matka.

16 lat później.

-Tym razem nie dam się Zuzannie!- powiedziała młoda dziewczyna, wchodząc do jednego z przedziałów.  
Kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie dobiegł końca. Uczniowie wracali do domu na dwumiesięczne, dla niektórych bardziej a dla niektórych mniej, zasłużone wakacje.  
-Jasne, jasne!- zakpiła Ann- zobaczysz tak Cię spasie, że nawet szaty Chrappa na Ciebie nie wejdą.  
-Oj, zamknij się…  
Wiele osób mówiło Catherine że ma trudny charakter. Że dobrze jest tylko wtedy, gdy jej jest dobrze. Była pewna siebie i świadoma swych zalet. Bardzo ładna, bystra, no i popularna, ze względu na nazwisko. Tak... Catherine Potter.  
Choć właśnie to nazwisko, już nie raz, przysparzało jej wielu trudnych sytuacji. Na lekcji OPCM zawsze musiała błyskać wiedzą... dlaczego? Bo jej ojciec pokonał Voldemorta? Nie, nie wypowiadała tego imienia z przestrachem. W ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy kim on tak naprawdę był. Działo się tak być może dlatego, że urodziła się już po wojnie, o której nie za wiele wiedziała.  
-Tu wolne?  
Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją głos przystojnego blondyna.  
-Dla Ciebie zawsze znajdzie się trochę miejsca- zatrzepotała rzęsami Ann.  
Chłopak wsunął się do przedziału, a za nim weszło się jeszcze czworo kumpli.  
-Hej Cath- powiedział jeden z nich, siadając naprzeciw niej.  
-Hej Kevin- odparła obojętnie, pogrążając się w lekturze 'Nastoletnia Czarownica'.  
Kevin był zwykłym znajomym z dzieciństwa. Zawsze widywała go w wakacje i Święta. Jego matka była jej matka chrzestną. Cath nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nigdy nie przepadała za tą kobietą. Co innego wujek Ron... Nigdy nie zwracała się do niego 'wujku' bo przecież rodziną nie byli. Ale zawsze, gdy o nim myślała, taki właśnie rzeczownik wskakiwał przed jego imię.  
-Harry po Ciebie wyjedzie?- zapytał chłopak spokojnie.  
Kevin mówił do jej ojca po imieniu, co Harry'emu absolutnie nie przeszkadzało. Cath natomiast zmuszana była mówić do Ginny 'ciociu'. -No raczej- odparła, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
Bardzo się zmienił w tym roku. Najbardziej podobało jej się to, że w ogóle nie był podobny do swojej matki. Znała go już tyle... Jednak nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby zainteresować się nim bardziej niż tylko na stopie przyjacielskiej.  
-Chyba zabiorę się z Wami- stwierdził.  
-Niby czemu?  
-Nie wiem. Matka napisała mi, że mam zabrać się z Wami.  
-Aha.  
-A co... przeszkadza Ci to?- ciągnął dalej rozmowę.  
-Nie!- zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. Może zbyt gwałtownie- Skądże. -Będę pisała często- zapewniła Ann, całując ją w policzek.  
-Mam nadzieje- uśmiechnęła się Cath, obejmując przyjaciółkę.  
-Tak, tak, dajcie sobie jeszcze po jednym buziaku i idziemy- upomniał ją Kevin.  
Dziewczyny zaśmiały się.  
-Będziesz miała w zasięgu ręki świetne ciacho... nie bądź głupia i nie zmarnuj tego- szepnęła jej na ucho Ann, po czym pobiegła w stronę rodziców.  
-No to idziemy- powiedziała Cath do Kevina.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się i ruszyli przed siebie w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego.  
Nie uszli daleko, gdy usłyszeli za sobą wołanie.  
-Tata?- odwróciła się Cath.  
Stał przed nią Harry Potter, jej tatuś. Nie zmienił się prawie w ogóle przez ten rok.  
-Tato!- z krzykiem rzuciła mu się na szyję.  
-Witaj córeczko- powiedział powoli, patrząc na nią jakby z przerażeniem.  
-Coś nie tak?- zapytała, marszcząc brwi.  
-Nie... skądże...- odparł pośpiesznie- Bardzo urosłaś... zmieniłaś się…  
-To chyba dobrze- podsumował Kevin, z kpiącym uśmiechem- nareszcie urosły jej cycki!  
-KEVIN!- wrzasnęła, uderzając go w głowę.  
Od kiedy interesowały go jej cycki?! I czyżby jeszcze rok temu prawie ich nie było?! Nie może być! Nie dość, że bezczelny to jeszcze ślepy! I zboczony!  
Harry zaśmiał się z komentarza chrześniaka, na co jego córeczka zmroziła go spojrzeniem.  
-Pojedziemy teraz na obiad, do Płaczących Wierzb- oznajmił Harry, zabierając od córki bagaże.  
-Świetnie- odparła Cath z ironią- zwłaszcza, że się odchudzam.  
-Jesteś chuda jak patyk!- wytrzeszczył oczy Harry- niech no Zuzanna Cię zobaczy!  
-Tego się najbardziej obawiam...  
-Kevin...- zaczęła, gdy szli już w stronę samochodu a Harry był nieco przed nimi- czy ja jestem gruba?  
Spojrzał na idealnie proporcjonalną figurę dziewczyny, bez grama tłuszczu.  
-Jeżeli myślisz, że jesteś gruba, to pewnie tak jest. Więc po co się mnie pytasz?  
Catherine momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.  
-Będziesz musiał dzisiaj wyjątkowo pilnować swojego talerza…. bo Ci tam dosypie cykuty!  
Kevin zaśmiał się, po czym podbiegli do Harry'ego, wskoczyli do magicznego auta i opuścili Kings Cross.

Droga do domu minęła Cath chyba pierwszy raz tak szybko. Cały czas śmiała się z dowcipów które opowiadał jej Kevin. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak mało rozmawiali w Hogwarcie. Gdy wysiedli przed Płaczącymi Wierzbami, Cath zamknęła z zachwytu oczy.  
-Tu jest... tak wielkie pole dla wyobraźni.. to mój ukochany dom...!  
Harry zbladł i złapał się samochodu.  
-Tato!- podbiegła do niego szybko- Czy dobrze się czujesz? Już drugi raz dziś bledniesz!  
-Nie... po prostu ktoś kiedyś już tak mówił…- odparł powoli, znów nabierając kolorów na twarzy.  
Catherine spojrzała na niego z pytaniem w oczach.  
-No nieważne!- uciął, starając się uśmiechnąć- Chodźmy do domu, wszyscy już czekają.  
-Co znaczy wszyscy?- zapytał Kevin, biorąc swój kufer.  
-Zobaczycie- odparł wymijająco Harry.  
Weszli do domu i pierwsze co poczuli, to kuszące zapachy dochodzące z kuchni. Po chwili wyskoczyła Zuzanna, rzucając się Cath na szyję.  
-Mój aniołek!- ucieszyła się i zaczęła obsypywać ją pocałunkami- Jak urosłaś! Boże dziewczyno...- spojrzała na nią, taksującym wzrokiem- Przecież Ty wyglądasz zupełnie jak.. jak...  
-Jak duża dziewczynka!- wtrącił się pośpiesznie Harry.  
-Witajcie!  
Cath odwróciła się na dźwięk znajomego głosu.  
-Ciocia.- wydukała.  
-Cath.. to.. to Ty?  
Ginny wyglądała również na bardzo zaskoczoną.  
-Okey, ja rozumiem, że ludzie się zmieniają, ale o co Wam u diabła chodzi?! Mam coś na twarzy?! Wyglądam jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa?! Czy co innego?!  
-Aniołku, nie denerwuj się, wszystko jest w porządku- uspokajała ją Zuzanna, głaszcząc po włosach.  
-Chodźmy już do stołu- przerwał Harry, nerwowo przechodząc do jadalni.  
-A tak! Zrobiłam pieczeń!  
-Wspaniale!- ucieszył się Kevin i pobiegł do stołu, zupełnie jakby obiad miał się odbyć na zasadzie 'kto pierwszy ten lepszy'.

Jedli w milczeniu, które od czasu do czasu, Ginny i Harry przerywali okropnie nudnymi i oklepanymi pytaniami w stylu:  
-Co tam w szkole?  
Cath jadła niechętnie, rozwalając jedzenie po talerzu. Minę miała jakby obrażoną a wzrok utkwiony w talerzu.  
-Nie smakuje ci?- zapytała Zuzanna zmartwiona.  
-Smakuje, tylko nie jestem głodna...  
-Ale musisz jeść- powiedziała Ginny twardo.  
-Nie jestem głodna!- krzyknęła.  
Zapanowała cisza  
-Catherine...- Harry spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.  
-Przepraszam- burknęła, wstając od stołu.- Jestem zmęczona podróżą.  
-Usiądź jeszcze na chwilę- powiedział Harry- Chcielibyśmy Wam coś oznajmić.  
Zuzannie widelec z głośnym hukiem upadł na podłogę.  
-Wybaczcie- powiedziała, energicznie wstając by go podnieść.  
Harry przymknął na sekundę oczy.  
-Jak wiecie... ja i Ginny bardzo się zawsze lubiliśmy...- zaczął, a Ginny obdarzyła ich nieco głupim uśmiechem- Nasza przyjaźń zaczęła się przeradzać w coś więcej, a teraz wiemy już, że się kochamy. Oboje jesteśmy samotni i mamy już prawie dorosłe dzieci... Zmierzając do sedna, Ginny mieszka tu już od kilku miesięcy i cóż, jesteśmy razem- zakończył, biorąc rudowłosą za rękę i patrząc na reakcje dzieci.  
Zapanowała grobowa cisza. Zuzanna wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć płaczem. Wiadome było, że ona już wcześniej wiedziała. Kevin jak i zarówno Cath patrzyli na rodziców z zaskoczeniem i w przypadku tej drugiej z oburzeniem.  
-Kilku miesięcy?- zaczął w końcu Kevin.  
-W sumie, tuż po świętach.- odparł nieśmiało Harry.  
-Nie no, jak dla mnie lekki szok ale przecież nie mam nic przeciwko, spoko.  
Ginny i Harry uśmiechnęli się z wielką ulgą.  
-SPOKO?!- wrzasnęła Cath- powariowaliście?!  
-Cath, po pierwsze nie tym tonem...  
-Nie pomyślałeś o mnie, prawda?!  
-Kochanie, Ty i tak jesteś cały rok w szkole...- odparł szybko Harry.  
-W szkole? To znaczy, że nie interesuje mnie z kim jest mój ojciec?! A poza tym, to będzie mój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, a potem co? Będę musiała ją tolerować!  
Harry spojrzał na nią w nie małym szoku, a Ginny spuściła głowę ze łzami w oczach.  
-A właściwie to nie...- powiedziała już spokojnie Cath, wstając od stołu- NIE BĘDĘ MUSIAŁA JEJ TOLEROWAĆ!  
Po czym wybiegła z jadalni.  
-Catherine wracaj!- Harry gwałtownie wstał- Powiedziałem wracaj!  
Ale dziewczyna nie pojawiła się.

Wybiegła z domu i szybkim krokiem szła przed siebie. Sił zabrakło jej już na jakimś wrzosowisku. Usiadła na kamieniu i dyszała ciężko. Zaczęła płakać rzewnie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie lubiła tej kobiety. A teraz jeszcze miała z nią mieszkać! Nie.. ona z pewnością tego nie zniesie... nie będzie potrafiła mieszkać z nią pod jednym dachem.. Teraz jeszcze dwa miesiące, a potem?!

Wiele godzin siedziała na wrzosowisku. Czuła się taka samotna. Brakowało jej kogoś. Kogoś bliskiego. Zawsze świetnie dawała sobie radę ale poczuła, że brakuje jej matki. A teraz jakaś głupia baba wpycha się na jej święte miejsce!  
O swojej matce Cath nie wiedziała za wiele. Dopóki nie poszła do Hogwartu, zawsze czule opiekował się nią tata i Zuzanna. Była ich rozpieszczanym oczkiem w głowie. Często pytała gdzie jest mama, ale wtedy ojciec mówił, że mama odeszła, gdy ją urodziła. Mała dziewczynka, jaką wtedy była, płakała, że mamusia ją zostawiła. Ale tata tłumaczył cierpliwie, że mama jest zawsze przy niej, tylko nie może jej zobaczyć. Że mamusia jest jej dobrym duchem i... aniołem stróżem.  
Jednak często nie chciała w to wierzyć. Buntowała się, że skoro inne dzieci mają, to ona też chce mamę! Potem pojechała do Hogwartu, a przecież tam nikt nie miał rodziców przy sobie, więc nie czuła się szczególnie pokrzywdzona, choć w głębi duszy czuła pustkę i niedosyt. Ojciec wykazał się na tyle dobrym refleksem, że załatwił jej ową mamuśkę, gdy Cath miała szesnaście lat! W momencie kiedy nie potrzebowała już kogoś, kto zastępowałby jej Hermionę. Potrzebowała tej prawdziwej Hermiony! Catherine była na tyle dorosła, że doskonale wiedziała czego chce. W jednej chwili poczuła, że obecność Ginny przy boku Harry'ego jest obrazą pamięci jej ukochanej mamy. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale postanowiła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o swojej matce. Jaka była, co robiła tuż przed śmiercią…  
Widząc, że dzień powoli dobiega końca, niechętnie podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę domu. Słońce już zachodziło i Płaczące Wierzby cudownie wyglądały na tle różowawego nieba. Okazały dom stojący wśród pól i wrzosowisk. Bajeczny wygląd dla obrazu jakiegoś wybitnego malarza. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, widać było maleńkie domki w Chambertown. Powoli wkradał się mrok, otulając Płaczące Wierzby i kładąc ich mieszkańców do snu.

Najlepszą osobą która mogłaby cokolwiek jej powiedzieć, był zapewne ojciec. Kto jak kto, ale on powinien najlepiej znać swą zmarłą żonę. Jednak honorowa Catherine nie mogła pozwolić sobie na rozmowę z ojcem, na jakikolwiek temat, nie mówiąc już o wspominaniu jej nie żyjącej mamy.  
Harry, po niefortunnym przywitalnym obiedzie, rozpaczliwie próbował nawiązać jakiś kontakt z córką.  
-Cath- powiedział raz, po śniadaniu- pozwól do mnie do gabinetu, musimy porozmawiać, przecież musimy jakoś się porozumieć. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, umiemy się dogadać, prawda?  
-Dobrze wiem, o czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać- powiedziała Cath powoli.  
Na twarzy Harry'ego zagościł cień nadziei. Córka odezwała się do niego po raz pierwszy, odkąd obwieścił, że kocha Ginny.  
-Nie mogę zabronić Ci jej kochać. Ale obawiam się, że twoje serce nie pomieści jeszcze miłości do mnie.  
-Kochanie!- obruszył się Harry, przytulając ją- przecież wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza!  
Cath wyrwała się powoli ale stanowczo z jego ramion.  
-Nie lubię jej i nigdy nie polubię. Odliczam dni do powrotu do szkoły. Z każdym twoim słowem, którym próbujesz mnie do niej przekonać, jest mi coraz bardziej niedobrze… Tak więc daj sobie spokój.  
Harry opadł bezsilnie na krzesło.  
-Coś jeszcze ?- zapytała oschle.  
Nie odpowiedział, więc ostentacyjnie odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju.  
-Zuzanno…- zaczęła niepewnie, siadając w kuchni przy stole.  
Zuzanna szyła coś zawzięcie.  
-Tak aniołku?  
-Przeszkadzam Ci?  
-Skądże! – uśmiechnęła się.  
-Och Zuzanno, już tylko ty mi zostałaś!- jęknęła rozpaczliwie.  
Zuzanna spojrzała na nią znad robótki. -Co ty mówisz aniołku?  
-Ginny zabrała mi ojca... zabrała mi dom...  
-Nie. To dalej jest Twój dom i Twój ojciec.  
-Ale już nie ten sam- upierała się- I Ty mówisz to bez przekonania.  
Zuzanna westchnęła ciężko. -Och drogie dziecko, cóż Ci mogę powiedzieć?  
-Prawdę Zuzanno, prawdę! Kto lepiej od Ciebie zna ten dom? Kto lepiej od Ciebie wie co się w nim dzieje? Kto lepiej od Ciebie zna domowników?  
-O co Ci właściwie…  
-O to, czy ona tu zostanie- przerwała jej Cath.  
Zuzanna westchnęła po raz kolejny. -Nie znane są nam wyroki...  
-Powiedz mi, co o tym sądzisz? Przecież mieszkasz z nimi tu, już kilka miesięcy?  
Zuzanna po długim wahaniu, przełamała się i odrzekła:  
-Znam twojego ojca nie od wczoraj, nie od dziś. Wiem, że wróciło do niego życie gdy ona się tu wprowadziła. I wydaje mi się, że ją kocha. Ale cóż to? Płaczesz aniołku?  
Catherine otarła łzy. -Nie, Zuzanno, nie płaczę- wychlipała- Powiedz mi tylko, czy on kochał moją mamę?  
-O tak, kochanie! Kochał nad życie...  
-Nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego…  
-Pewnie dlatego, że minęło ponad szesnaście lat. Szesnaście lat intensywnej pracy tej zołzy…  
-Co?  
-Eee... chodzi mi oczywiście o czas... nieubłagana zołza- zaśmiała się nerwowo.  
-Zuzanno- Cath zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem – czas to rodzaj męski… Ginny pracowała na to długo, by zdobyć mojego tatę, prawda?  
-Oj nie patrz tak na mnie! Identycznie jak ona! Tak samo przebiegle! Nigdy nie umiałam się oprzeć...- pokręciła głową, jakby z rezygnacją.  
-Tak samo jak kto?  
Zuzanna przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała. -Tak samo jak twoja matka.


	5. Prędzej ja zniszczę Ciebie

5. Prędzej ja zniszczę Ciebie.

Droga Ann.

Wiem, że Cię to zdziwi, ale... bardzo chciałabym już wrócić do szkoły. Ojciec znalazł sobie nową kobietę. Źle czuje się w tym domu. Mam dosyć. Nie mogę się z nią dogadać, nie potrafię nawet na nią patrzeć! Nie pamiętam swojej mamy, więc nie pamiętam również jak wyglądała razem z tatą, jak wyglądała ich miłość, małżeństwo. A teraz muszę patrzeć jak mój ojciec wygląda z tą kobietą. Zaczynam ją nienawidzić. Obmyśliłam już nawet, co zrobię za rok. Nie wrócę tu na wakacje, tylko poproszę ojca żeby wysłał mnie za granicę. A potem... być może będę próbowała ich rozdzielić... Być może wyprowadzę się jak najszybciej... Szkoda mi tylko opuszczać Zuzannę.. Nic więcej się w moim życiu nie dzieje. Odliczam dni do powrotu.  
Całuję i pozdrawiam  
Catherine  
Ps. Kevin wciąż w Płaczących Wierzbach!  
Ps. Ale i tak mnie to nie obchodzi.

Wysłała list za pomocą swojej czarnej sowy. Postanowiła udać się na spacer. Cały dzień spędzała poza domem, włócząc się po wrzosowiskach. Nie dawała rady wysiedzieć w domu słysząc jej głos... natykając się na nią.  
Wyszła z domu i skierowała się w stronę strumyka, gdy nagle usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
-Kevin?- zapytała nieco nieprzytomnie.  
-No, jak widzisz księżniczko.- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.  
Postali chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy.  
-Bo wiesz...- zaczęła- miałam właśnie...  
-Udać się na swój kolejny nudny, całodniowy spacer- dokończył za nią.  
-Wcale nie nudny!- odparła wojowniczo.  
-Okey!- podniósł ręce do góry, wciąż się uśmiechając- ale ja chciałbym porwać Cię na cały dzień księżniczko.  
-Porwać?- powtórzyła, a na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Zaczęła iść powoli przed siebie- Co to za porwanie, jeżeli się o nim uprzedza?  
-Bałbym się, że twój ojciec mnie zabije, jak porwę Cię bez zapowiedzi- dobiegł do niej.  
-A gdzie?- zapytała na pozór obojętnym tonem.  
Czuła się zadowolona. Nie wiedziała jednak czemu.  
-Cóż… zaczął, spuszczając głowę- Na pewno wiesz, że...  
-Że?  
-Że twoja mama nie była czarownicą czystej krwi...  
Catherine spojrzała na niego gwałtownie. -JAK ŚMIESZ! Jak śmiesz tak o niej mówić?! Lepiej byś ruszył tym pustym łbem i wymyślił jak wykurzyć stąd swoją matkę!  
-Ale spokojnie! Cath!- znów uniósł ostrożnie ręce ku górze- ja miałem na myśli to, że skoro twoja mama, przez jedenaście lat, żyła jak mugol powinnaś wiedzieć co to oznacza!  
Catherine spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. -Co masz na myśli?  
-Pojedziemy do miasta!- powiedział Kevin, żwawo gestykulując.- Spędźmy dzień bez magii, jak mugole! Idźmy do kina! Na siłownie! Do sklepów i barów z dziwnym jedzeniem!  
Catherine uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. -Myślisz, że puszczą nas do stolicy?  
-Wcale nie będziemy się pytać- odpowiedział chłopak, z zawadiackim uśmiechem.  
-Jak to...  
-No normalnie! Zwijamy się już teraz!  
-Teraz?!  
-NO!  
Kevin najwyraźniej nie troszczył się o nic. Całkowicie beztroski realizował co mu tylko przyszło go głowy.  
-Ale... oni będą się martwić...- powiedziała niepewnie.  
-Oj Cath!- potrząsnął nią lekko- cały czas masz w domu nerwówę! Widzę Twoją minę! Męczysz się! Jesteś wściekła na ojca! To dlaczego jednocześnie nie mogłabyś nawiać z chaty, zrobić mu na złość i świetnie się bawić?!  
Normalnie nigdy by tego nie zrobiła. Normalnie powiadomiłaby tatę i Zuzannę. Normalnie nie poszłaby nigdzie z tym wariatem. Ale zrobiła to. Dlaczego? Sama nie wiedziała. Nim się obejrzała już mknęli przez pola na piechotę, do miasta.  
-Czy nie moglibyśmy dostać się do miasta za pomocą magii?- jęczała, gdy biegli przez wrzosowisko- potem już wszystko jak mugole…  
-Nie!- odparł stanowczo- Dziś mamy mugolski cały dzień!  
-Obawiam się, że tylko ty.- wysapała- wysłałam dziś list sową...  
Kevin skrzywił się. -W takim razie jutro do tej godziny nie użyjesz magii. I będziesz miała 24 mugolskie godziny!  
Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.  
-Już widzę miasteczko!- ucieszył się Kevin, złapał ją za rękę i przyśpieszył tempa.  
Dotarli do celu ciężko dysząc. Kupili bilety i opadli na ławkę na dworcu.  
-Ten dzień się dopiero zaczął, a ja już jestem zmęczona- wysapała Cath.  
-Spoko- odparł Kevin- będziesz jeszcze bardziej zziajana.  
-To ma mnie zniechęcić?- jęknęła.  
-ZACHĘCIĆ- poprawił ją z uśmiechem.  
Catherine westchnęła głęboko. Na pewno za jakieś dwie godziny Zuzanna będzie wołała wszystkich na obiad. I zobaczy, że oboje znikli. Tata wpadnie w szał... A Ginny? Co zrobi ta małpa?  
-Ej księżniczko?- zapytał smutno- co to za minka? Nie mów, że martwisz się sytuacją w domu?  
-Nie.- szepnęła, uśmiechając się sztucznie.  
Spojrzała w jego piękne, niebieskie oczy. Był taki przystojny. Skąd się tacy biorą? Nagle poczuła, że chciałaby poczuć smak jego warg. Tak po prostu.. tylko raz... i zapomnieć o tym... Przybliżała się dwuznacznie, gdy nagle…  
-Pociąg!- krzyknął Kevin, łapiąc ją za rękę- Idziemy.  
Wskoczyli do najbliższego przedziału i odjechali w stronę Londynu.

Wysiedli na jakże znajomym Kings Cross i zaraz też podążyli do metra. Było tak tłoczno, że musieli złapać się za ręce, by się nie zgubić. Kiedy dotarli w końcu do centrum, każde chciało iść w innym kierunku. Nadal też trzymali ręce w mocnym uścisku i Catherine doszła do wniosku, że w sumie wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. -Kino!- krzyczał Kevin- MUSIMY iść do kina!  
-No dobra.- zgodziła się, byle tylko nie tracić czasu, i weszli do ogromnego budynku.  
W środku było mnóstwo plakatów. Ludzie stali w długiej kolejce po bilety. Kevin z Cath ustawili się grzecznie na końcu tłumu, z zaciekawieniem rozglądając po ścianach.  
-A... co będziemy tu robić?- zapytała.  
-Oglądać film.- powiedział takim tonem, jakby to miało być dla niej oczywiste.  
-Film?- powtórzyła z głupią miną.  
-Film to takie…  
-Wiem co to film!- oburzyła się.  
Stojący za nimi mężczyzna spojrzał na nich dziwnie i przyciągnął swoją córeczkę bliżej siebie.  
-Nie chodziłaś na Mugoloznastwo..- odparł z wyrzutem.  
-Chodziłam, w trzeciej klasie. Ale potem wybrałam Numerologię. Nie dawałam rady chodzić na tyle zajęć.  
-Brrr, numerologia- wzdrygnął się Kevin- to strasznie trudne… Dobrze, że nieobowiązkowe..  
-Tata też tego nie lubi..- powiedziała- nie wiem czemu mnie tak to pasjonuje..  
-Co dla państwa?  
Podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu kasjerki.  
-Dwa bilety- powiedział Kevin.  
-Ale NA CO?- zaakcentowała.  
-No na film- powiedział tonem oczywistym.  
Mężczyzna za nimi przestępował z nogi na nogę.  
-Mamy pięć sal kinowych i o tej godzinie wyświetlamy pięć różnych filmów.- odparła głośno.  
-No to obojętnie- powiedział Kevin szybko.  
-W takim razie, pierwsze lepsze.- powiedziała kasjerka, patrząc na nich z niemałym zdziwieniem- Może być December Boys? Gra tam Daniel Radcliffe- wypowiedziała imię i nazwisko tonem, który sugerował, że już samo to, gwarantowało świetny film.  
-Kto?- wyrwało się zaciekawionej Cath.  
Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy, po czym jak najszybciej podała im bilety, dając do zrozumienia żeby sobie poszli.  
Sprawdzanie biletów przeszło bez większych przygód. Usiedli w wyznaczonej sali i czekali na film.  
-Ej koleś- Kevina zaczepił jakiś dwumetrowy, napakowany, łysy mężczyzna w dresach. Za nim stała ubrana w różową mini blondynka, z obfitym biustem wylewającym się zza kusej bluzeczki.  
Kevin spojrzał na niego. -Tak?  
-Coś Ci się chyba popieprzyło!  
Kevin dalej patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
-Nie gap się tak kurwa, tylko wypierdalaj z tego miejsca!  
-Kupiłem bilet!- oburzył się Kevin.  
-Ale chyba nie na to miejsce!- osiłek napiął muskuły- Karzesz mojej kobiecie stać! A ona już dawno powinna siedzieć na miejscu, które zajmuje twoja maniura!  
-Jak ją nazwałeś?!  
Kevin wstał buntowniczo, lecz szybko usiadł, odbity od klatki piersiowej osiłka. Catherine czując, że robi się gorąco chwyciła pośpiesznie bilet  
-Cholera!- zaklęła pod nosem. Dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że pod tytułem 'December Boys' znajdował się również numer rzędu i miejsca.  
-Kevin!- powiedziała- idziemy. Bardzo przepraszamy- dodała, patrząc słodkimi oczami na zdenerwowanego faceta.  
-Masz szczęście, że jesteś z kobietą- burknął tamten- a teraz spadać stąd!  
Cath chwyciła Kevina za rękę i poszli do swojego rzędu. Ledwo zdążyli usiąść, gdy zaczęto wyświetlać film. Na szczęście, seans minął już bez większych sensacji.  
Wyszli z kina śmiejąc się i podążyli do pizzeri. Cath, z niemym zachwytem, przyglądała się drapaczom chmur i sportowym samochodom, w drodze do knajpki. Pizze jedli jakby nie do końca ufając, że to całkowicie bezpieczne, a emocje towarzyszące przejazdem kolejką metra, były nie do opisania.  
Tak mijał im dzień na śmiechu zabawie i małych- wielkich odkryciach. Był już zmierzch, gdy siedzieli w parku na ławeczce i jedli chipsy.  
-To był wspaniały dzień- powiedziała Cath, rozkoszując się pyszną zakąską o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała.  
-O tak- przyznał Kevin- dlatego, że spędziłem go z Tobą.  
Dziewczyna spoważniała i na wszelki wypadek połknęła resztki jedzenia. Kevin zbliżał się do jej twarzy bardzo powoli. Czekała na to. Nie mogąc wytrzymać przyśpieszyła ten proces i poczuła smak jego warg. Były takie ciepłe i lekko słone od chipsów. Całowali się na początku bardzo nieśmiało i powoli, jakby nie byli pewni czy na pewno mogą. Pocałunek zaczął przeradzać się w bardziej pewny i szalony, aż w końcu ogarnęła ich absolutna namiętność. Gnietli swe usta w pożądaniu. Catherine wplotła ręce w jego włosy a on objął ją w talii. To był bez wątpienia najdłuższy pocałunek w jej życiu. Może dlatego, że był dopiero drugi. Ten pierwszy, w męskiej toalecie, był zupełnie niewart opisywania i przytaczania.  
Cath powoli otworzyła oczy i niechętnie odsunęła od siebie Kevina. Gdy ich spojrzenia odnalazły się, przesłała chłopakowi uśmiech, ale nie nieśmiały, tylko jak zwykle pewny siebie, z leciutką ironią.  
Kevin patrzył na nią z zachwytem. Była taka piękna i doskonała..  
-Musimy iść- powiedziała, wyrywając go z zamyśleń i podziwów.  
Jęknął.  
Wstali i trzymając się za ręce, ruszyli w kierunku stacji metra.

Gdy siedzieli już w pociągu, Catherine przytulona do jego klatki piersiowej oddychała miarowo wraz z nim i rozmyślała, co czeka ich w domu. Bała się reakcji ojca... Spojrzała na Kevina. Oczy miał przymknięte i drzemał. Przypuszczała, że nie przejmował się tak, jak ona. Westchnęła wiedząc, że już dojeżdżają, więc obudziła chłopaka.

Szli przez pola w dalszym ciągu trzymając się za ręce. Jedyną znaczną zmianą był ich nastrój. Zamiast śmiać się, między nimi było tylko milczenie. Było tak ciemno, że na pustkowiu nie widzieli niczego. Zmęczona Catherine chciała, aby wreszcie zamajaczył jej w oddali dom, ale z drugiej strony panicznie się tego bała.  
-Boisz się?- zapytał nagle Kevin.  
Wzdrygnęła się. -A ty?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
Zaśmiał się cicho. -Nie. Matki nie. Powie, że się denerwowała, nie będzie się do mnie odzywać przez dwa dni, do tego pewnie trochę pobeczy i już. A Twój ojciec chyba raczej może mi naskoczyć.  
Catherine puściła jego rękę. -Mój ojciec może więcej niż ci się wydaje!  
-Oczywiście, księżniczko- kiwnął głową- ale on raczej zajmie się sądzeniem Ciebie.  
-Jak śmiesz!- wybuchła- jak śmiesz mówić do mnie o tym, w taki sposób! To był Twój pomysł!  
Kevin przystanął i złapał ją za nadgarstki. -Świetnie! -krzyknął ze złością.- to teraz spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz że tego żałujesz!  
Stali tak przez chwilę patrząc na siebie. Oburzona Catherine i spokojny Kevin.  
Wyszarpnęła mu się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła naprzód. Chłopak pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i podążył za nią.  
Po dziesięciu minutach ujrzeli dom. Catherine przystanęła i spuściła głowę.  
-To był na pewno ostatni taki wypad- powiedziała spokojnie.  
Kevin westchnął, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. -Będzie dobrze, księżniczko- spojrzał na nią.  
Uśmiechnęła się smutno, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Niezadowolony Kevin podwoił przyjemność i zaczął ją całować w usta.  
-Nie powinniśmy...- powiedziała- mogą nas zobaczyć  
Poczuła, jak Kevin wzrusza ramionami, nie przestając jej całować.  
Wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, chwycili za ręce i wspólnie przekroczyli próg domu. Gdy weszli do oświetlonej kuchni, Harry natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła. Zapłakane Zuzanna i Ginny podniosły wzrok na dwie zguby. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, czekając na nich i zamartwiając się.  
-Catherine!- krzyknął Harry, przytulając mocno córkę.  
Dla Kevina nie był już aż tak łaskawy. Obrzucił go zawistnym spojrzeniem.  
-To na pewno był twój pomysł!  
Ginny podbiegła do syna, wciąż szlochając. Nie stanęła w jego obronie. Jedynie patrzyła na niego płacząc, oczami które rozpaczliwie pytały 'Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?'  
Catherine, teraz ściskana przez Zuzannę, zastanawiała się co z nimi będzie.  
-Gdzie byliście?- zapytał chłodno Harry.  
-W mieście- powiedziała skruszona Catherine- chcieliśmy zobaczyć jak żyją mugole...  
-To nie mogliście, do cholery, nam tego oznajmić!?- wybuchł Harry.  
-I tak byście nas samych nie puścili...  
-A po co Wam potrzebna taka prywatność?!- pytał Harry, nie przestając krzyczeć.  
Nagle umilkł. Jego twarz zastygła w przerażeniu. Nie... to nie możliwe. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. To było wręcz oczywiste, że są dla siebie tylko przyjaciółmi...  
-Macie zakaz- wyszeptał- powtarzam zakaz, wychodzenia razem GDZIEKOLWIEK i KIEDYKOLWIEK!  
-Hej! Niby czemu?!- rzucił się Kevin.  
-Nie dyskutuj!- zagroził mu.  
-Cath i Ty się z tym zgadzasz?!  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła głowę w bok. Porażony jej obojętnością Kevin patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.  
-Lepiej idźcie już do łóżek- wtrąciła się Ginny, przerywając ciszę.  
Pierwsza ruszyła się Cath, pośpiesznie biegnąc na górę i bez żadnego słowa zatrzaskując drzwi do swojej sypialni. Kevin wsadził ręce do kieszeni i również wolnym krokiem, skierował się na górę.  
-Poczekaj synu- powiedziała Ginny, zatrzymując go.  
Chłopak odwrócił się niechętnie.  
-Musimy porozmawiać.  
-O czym?  
Był zły i obrażony za to, że nie stanęła w jego obronie, gdy Potter powiedział, że to wszystko jego wina. Nikt nie zareagował, choć wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli jaki charakterek miała Cath Że jak najbardziej była zdolna do czegoś takiego i nie zmusił jej pod żadnym pozorem.  
Ginny chwyciła syna za rękaw i wyprowadziła do salonu, zamykając za nimi drzwi.  
Stanęła przed nim, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak ma zacząć.  
-Martwiłam się- wypaliła w końcu.  
-Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Ale jeżeli tak, to przepraszam- odparł sucho.  
-Synu..- zmieszana, zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.- powiedz mi.. czy wy...  
-Czy my co?  
-No czy wy...  
-Czy się kochamy? Bzykamy? Całujemy?  
Ginny wzdrygała się na każde wypowiadane słowo syna.  
-Przestań!- krzyknęła.- Nie bądź ordynarny!  
Kevin prychnął.  
-Powiedz mi, bez tych durnych wyliczanek, co jest między Wami!  
-Niech Cath Ci powie- odparł, kierując się do drzwi- ja sam za nią nie nadążam- po czym wyszedł.  
-Kevin!- zawołała za nim- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy!  
Ale on nie zawrócił. Tak jak nie zawróciła Cath, podczas obiadu, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec jest z jej matką chrzestną...  
-Ma na niego zły wpływ.- wycedziła Ginny, po czym przeraziła się własnych słów.  
Przecież to nie może być… Nigdy nie wykazywali się żadną wygórowaną sympatią w stosunku do siebie. Ginny doskonale wiedziała, co oznaczałby związek Catherine i Kevina. Nie.. tego związku nie mogło w ogóle być. Z każdym dniem czekała na oświadczyny Harry'ego. Próbowała wielu sztuczek. Jeżeli teraz Cath oznajmiłaby, że kocha Kevina… Czy Harry, zakochany w córce, nie rzuciłby Ginny, aby jego dziecko mogło być szczęśliwe?! Oczywistym było, że dwa związki nie mogą funkcjonować jednocześnie. Po ich ślubie, staliby się przecież rodzeństwem. Opadła bezsilnie na pluszowy dywan.  
-Najpierw Twoja matka, a teraz Ty- wysyczała.  
Łzy złości zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach.  
-Nie, zbyt długo na to czekałam… Nie pozwolę, abyś zniszczyła nasz związek i moje marzenia Catherino Potter. Prędzej ja zniszczę Ciebie.  
I tylko księżyc na niebie był świadkiem tej okropnej obietnicy, którą Ginny Weasley w gorącym postanowieniu jej wypełnienia, złożyła samej sobie.


	6. Spontaniczny policzek

6. Spontaniczny policzek.

Następnego dnia gdy Catherine otworzyła oczy, długo leżała w łóżku. Myślała o wydarzeniach minionego dnia, o swoim pocałunku z Kevinem, o kłótni po powrocie...  
Westchnęła bezradnie, przeciągając się. Niechętnie wstała z łóżka i wolnym krokiem podeszła do okna.  
Dzień był szary i pochmurny. Płaczące Wierzby wyglądały na zaspane i ponure. Taki dzień z pewnością nie pomoże im na uzyskanie lepszych humorów. Niczym kameleon dostosowując swoją minę i nastrój do panującej pogody, Catherine podążyła do łazienki w celu wykonania porannej toalety.  
Było już dobrze po godzinie dwunastej w południe, gdy głodna Catherine siedziała przy oknie w swoim pokoju. Nie schodziła na dół bo nie miała ochoty oglądać ich twarzy, a i z pewnością oni nie chcieli widzieć jej. Chciała już być z powrotem w Hogwarcie. Tutaj wszyscy byli przeciwko niej. Gdyby mama żyła... Na pewno wszystko byłoby inaczej. Przede wszystkim nie byłoby tu tej rudej jędzy. Ale z drugiej strony nie byłoby też Kevina... Ale czy Kevin był jej tak naprawdę potrzebny?  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może faktycznie jej się podobał...  
Z zamyśleń wyrwało ją ciche pukanie. Pomimo, że nie odpowiedziała, drzwi zaczęły się powoli uchylać i oczom dziewczyny ukazała się Zuzanna z tacą ze spóźnionym śniadaniem.  
-Zuzanna- powiedziała cicho, zaskoczona.  
-Aniołku, czemu nie zeszłaś na śniadanie?  
-Spałam.  
Zuzanna westchnęła i postawiła tacę na biurku.  
-Harry kazał Ci powiedzieć, że chce Cię widzieć na obiedzie.  
Prychnęła pogardliwie.  
-A wiesz co ja chcę?! Przywrócić życie matce!  
Zuzanna załamała ręce. Nie wiedziała jak z nią rozmawiać.  
-Aniołku wiem, że Ci ciężko, ale wczoraj bardzo rozgniewałaś ojca.  
-Myślałam, że jest zły tylko na Kevina...- odparła.  
Jednak zobaczywszy minę Zuzanny, dodała pośpiesznie; -Niesłusznie oczywiście... do niczego mnie nie namawiał...  
-Szkoda, że panienka nie potwierdziła tego wczoraj gdyście wrócili.- burknęła Zuzanna.  
-Myślałam, że to oczywiste- odpowiedziała głupiutkim tonem.  
-Hermiona by się tak nie zachowała.  
Catherine zapowietrzyła się, zrywając z krzesła.  
-Jak śmiesz?!- wybuchła- jak śmiesz mnie do niej porównywać w taki sposób! Nie chcesz mi o niej nic powiedzieć, a potem nagle wyjeżdżasz z tekstem, że nie zachowuje się tak miłosiernie jak ona! Wyjdź stąd Zuzanno!  
Zuzanna nie dała po sobie poznać jak bardzo wstrząśnięta była zachowaniem swojego 'Aniołka'. Jednak bez żadnego słowa opuściła pokój.  
Catherine dyszała ciężko. Była wściekła. Wcale nie chciała żeby ta głupia służąca się obrażała! Idiotka! Co ona takiego powiedziała?! To co, że się trochę uniosła?! Zarozumiały babsztyl! Za to jej płacą żeby się nie obrażała!  
Furia nie opuszczała dziewczyny, więc wydając z siebie szaleńczy krzyk, podbiegła do łóżka i rozerwała poduszkę. Pierze rozsypało się po pokoju czyniąc go momentalnie białym. Rozwścieczona Catherine wypruwała pióra z kolejnej poduszki. Gdy już sama zaczęła przypominać kurę, a atak złości minął, opadła na kolana wśród białej pierzyny i rozpłakała się jak małe dziecko.

Jedno piórko, drugie piórko. Ciekawe czyje to piórka? Trzecie, czwarte... dziesiąte... setne i tysiączne. Układane jedno na drugie spadało, a dziewczyna podnosiła je drżącą ręką kładąc na kupkę po raz kolejny i kolejny. Była taka wyciszona i oczyszczona. Nie było w niej już ani kropli łzy ani złości. Jednocześnie czuła się osłabiona. Czekała aż Zuzanna przyniesie jej obiad. Miała też nadzieje, że odwiedzi ją Kevin. Jak mógł nie zajrzeć przez cały dzień? Powinna się obrazić. Usłyszała, że Zuzanna energicznie krząta się po kuchni. Obiad powinien być wkrótce. Przypomniało jej się, że ojciec chciał ją widzieć na dole. No cóż... nie zobaczy. Słyszała jak Zuzanna chodzi na dole z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Pewnie nosi półmiski do jadalni. Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie. Niech się zadławią. Wszyscy.

Zupa na pewno będzie bardzo dobra. W końcu doprawiała ją własnymi łzami. Teraz energicznie mieszała sałatkę. Choć była zła na Catherine miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna schowa dumę do kieszeni i zaszczyci ich swoją obecnością. Właściwie to już nie była na nią zła. Było jej tragicznie przykro, że jej ukochana dziewczynka tak ją potraktowała. Nie tak ją wychowywała... Nie tak...  
-Zuzanno...  
Podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu.  
-Kevin...- przełknęła głośno ślinę- Miałeś siedzieć w pokoju i wychodzić tylko na posiłki...  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i opadł na krzesło kuchenne.  
- Chciałem Cię o coś zapytać. A oni mnie nie obchodzą. Mam siedemnaście lat i karzą mnie siedzeniem w pokoju?  
Zuzanna westchnęła. Cóż ona mogła? Istotnie było to nieco pokręcone. Catherine, którą wręcz chcieli widzieć, uparcie siedziała jak w twierdzy, natomiast Kevina, który nie zamierzał się barykadować, kazali zamknąć.  
-Gówno mnie on obchodzi- powiedział po raz kolejny tylko już dobitniej, widząc, że Zuzanna się nie odzywa.  
Kobieta aż podskoczyła.  
-Kevin!- przestraszyła się- Nie możesz tak mówić! Zresztą to Twoja matka...  
-Nie- przerwał jej- ona na pewno tego nie wymyśliła. To on, jestem pewny, chciał mnie ukarać za winy swojej córki.  
-Wasze winy- poprawiła go.  
-To czemu tylko ja pokutuje?!  
-Cath też siedzi w pokoju...  
-Bo chce. A ja siedzę, bo muszę.  
Zuzanna załamała ręce. Cieszyła się, że mieszając w garnkach nie musi patrzeć mu w oczy. Wiedziała, że chłopak ma rację. Ale cóż ona mogła? W kółko zadawała sobie to pytanie. Nie zamierzała wtrącać się w ich decyzje. Kiedyś, gdy żyła Hermiona robiła to. Jednak ta bezczelna, rudowłosa kobieta już tydzień po wprowadzeniu się oświadczyła, że nie oczekuje żadnych śmiesznych rad od służącej. Harry nie wiedział o tym. Nie żaliła mu się ani nie skarżyła. To od momentu wprowadzenia się Ginny, zaczęła mówić do mężczyzny którego traktowała jak syna na per pan a do niej na per pani. Ta kobieta zmieniała po kolei wszystko, co się dało. A Zuzanna cierpliwie milczała, znosząc to wszystko. Żaliła się w listach swojej siostrze, która radziła jej zwijać manatki i wracać. Jednak ona nie mogła. Obiecała sobie, że tak długo jak Cath będzie tu mieszkała ona też zostanie. Przecież obiecała Hermionce, że nie opuści jej córki. A poza tym Harry... Choć biernie patrzyła jak ta kobieta nim manipuluje wiedziała, że nie potrafiłaby go opuścić. Przecież kochała go jak syna. Mieszkała z nim prawie osiemnaście lat...  
-Zuzanno...- zaczął po raz kolejny Kevin- jesteś dziś strasznie zamyślona...  
-Ja? Tak... To znaczy nie… Chociaż może...  
Kevin uśmiechnął się smutno.  
-Ja po prostu- odwróciła się w jego stronę- martwię się. Mój drogi chłopcze, lepiej idź do pokoju. Za dwadzieścia minut będzie obiad. Jak teraz Cię złapią będą się gniewać... – przekonywała.  
-Już mówiłem, że o to nie dbam. Mam tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
-Pytaj więc- westchnęła.  
-Czy... czy Cath pytała o mnie?  
Zuzanna przymknęła oczy, odwracając się znów tyłem do chłopaka udając, że doprawia ziemniaki. Jakiż on był głupi. Musiał się w niej zadurzyć. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Że nie wspomniała ani słowem? Nie wykluczało to jednak, że być może o nim myślała...  
-Byłam u niej tylko raz... zaniosłam tacę ze śniadaniem i poszłam...  
-Ach. - widać było, że posmutniał.  
-Masz- Zuzanna wręczyła mu wazę z zupą- zanieś na stół. Przynajmniej będę mogła powiedzieć, że zawołałam Cię do pomocy...  
Kevin uśmiechnął się i posłusznie zaniósł naczynie do jadalni.

-Kochanie?- Ginny weszła do gabinetu mężczyzny.  
-Tak?- podniósł głowę znad książki.  
-Chodźmy już na obiad...- powiedziała, siadając mu na kolanach.  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
-Wyglądasz na zmęczonego...- pogłaskała go czule po głowie.  
-Wydaje Ci się- pocałował ją w szyję- martwię się o Cath.  
Ginny przybrała dziwny wyraz twarzy.  
- Musisz ją krótko trzymać. Już wchodzi Ci na głowę. Kevin został ukarany, a ona? Nie chciała nawet zejść na śniadanie... już nie mówiąc, że powinna zjawić się u Ciebie i przeprosić...  
Mężczyzna westchnął. Nie chciał teraz o tym mówić.  
-To chodźmy na ten obiad- powiedział, po czym całując się czule z Ginny, opuścili gabinet.

Zuzanna stała obok stołu, a Kevin siedział na swoim miejscu, bawiąc się widelcem.  
-Gdzie Cath?- zapytał Harry bezceremonialnie, gdy tylko wszedł z Ginny za rękę.  
-Jeszcze nie zeszła...- mruknęła nerwowo Zuzanna.  
-Co znaczy 'jeszcze nie'?  
-To znaczy, że nie ma jej tu, ale może się pojawić!- zawołała.  
Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
-Przepraszam.- powiedziała pośpiesznie speszona. Nerwy już jej puszczały.  
-Nie szkodzi- odparł, odsuwając dla Ginny krzesło- bądź tak dobra i pójdź po nią.  
Zuzanna kiwnęła głową i z duszą na ramieniu pośpieszyła na górę.  
Bez żadnego pukania, przysięgając sobie, że gotowa jest dla świętego spokoju w tym nieszczęsnym domu znieść Cath na własnych rękach, weszła do pokoju i momentalnie cofnęła się. Twarz jej zastygła w niemym przerażeniu. Ujrzała cały pokój w pierzu i siedzącą na podłodze Catherine z piórami we włosach i na ubraniu.  
-Aniołku... co... co to ma być?  
-Pierze- uśmiechnęła się, jak rozanielone dziecko.- Zobacz Zuzanno ile piór. Jest biało jak w zimie. Cudownie, prawda?  
Mówiła nienaturalnie spokojnym i aksamitnym głosem.  
-Może... może zaparzę Ci później melisy a teraz otrzep się drogie dziecko i chodźże na obiad!  
-Nie- odpowiedziała, a anielski uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy.  
-Błagam Cię, zrób to dla mnie... ojciec czeka...  
-Nie.- powtórzyła.  
Zrezygnowana Zuzanna z niemalże zawrotami głowy udała się z powrotem na dół, stając przed domownikami.  
-Nie zejdzie…- powiedziała ochrypłym głosem.  
Harry, nie zadając zbędnych pytań wstał i ruszył w kierunku schodów.  
-Nie!- Zuzanna rzuciła się, trzymać go.  
Ostatnią rzeczą jaka mogłaby mieć miejsce, było oglądanie Catherine całej w pierzu, zachowującej się jakby postradała zmysły, przez jej ojca.  
-Zuzanno.- powiedział spokojnie- proszę odsuń się.  
Zuzanna była bliska płaczu. -Niech jej pan pozwoli tam zostać... Ona i tak by nic nie zjadła... Po co czynić atmosferę jeszcze gorszą...  
Harry stanowczo odsunął ją od siebie. Już miał stawiać nogę na stopniu, gdy na szczycie schodów pojawiła się gwiazda dnia- Catherine.  
Zuzanna ukryła twarz z dłoniach. Dziewczyna dalej w sukience oblepionej pierzem oraz z piórami we włosach, lecz już zaciętą miną, zaszczyciła ich obecnością. Ginny i Harry wytrzeszczyli oczy a Kevin poderwał się z krzesła. Catherine powoli zeszła ze schodów, stając przed ojcem.  
-Wytrzepałaś kołdry w całym domu?- zakpiła Ginny, wstając od stołu i podchodząc do Harry'ego, by złapać go za rękę.  
-Masz nam coś do powiedzenia?- zapytał spokojnie z nadzieją.  
Catherine milczała.  
Ginny demonstracyjnie załamała ręce.  
-Mam.- odparła w końcu Cath, ignorując jej reakcje.  
Harry patrzył na nią oczekująco.  
-Nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Powiedziałam raz Zuzannie, że nie będę na obiedzie ani na kolacji. Jestem pewna, że Ci to powtórzyła więc z łaski swojej nie wysyłaj jej do mnie co posiłek bo tylko się zmęczy, a ja zdania nie zmienię.  
Zuzanna miała prawie łzy w oczach.  
-Panienka jest tak uparta, tak uparta…  
-Nie pytałem Cię o zdanie! Miałaś zejść, i już!  
-Ale powiedziałam, że nie zejdę i już!  
Patrzyli na siebie z zaciętymi minami.  
-Po kim Ty to masz dziewczyno?- obruszyła się Ginny, puszczając rękę Harry'ego.  
Zuzanna zakryła usta rękoma. Wiedziała, że Ginny wkroczyła na niebezpieczny, zakazany teren. Wiedziała, że zaraz coś się stanie...  
-Na pewno nie po Harrym! Ale Twoja matka też potrafiła pokazać rogi, co?- ciągnęła Ginny.  
-Hermiona?- Zuzanna nie wytrzymała- To był okaz spokoju!  
-Zależy dla kogo!  
Harry stał, nic nie mówiąc. Zuzannę ukuło to w samo serce. Jak mógł nie zareagować na obrazę pamięci ukochanej żony?  
Jednak zareagowała Catherine. Skierowała wzrok na Ginny i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy wysyczała:  
-Dziwka.  
Kevin podbiegł do Zuzanny, która niewątpliwie wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć. Ginny wytrzeszczyła oczy i szukała słów, ale nie mogła widocznie znaleźć nic sensownego, więc poruszała tylko ustami, w niemym szoku. Natomiast Harry wymierzył córce spontaniczny policzek.  
Zapanowała ogłuszająca cisza. Słychać było tylko wiatr hulający w ten zimny dzień po wrzosowiskach. Catherine trwała z obróconą głową jak w momencie uderzenia. Jej włosy zasłaniały oczy, a widoczne miejsce po uderzeniu robiło się czerwone. Harry zakrył usta w przerażeniu.  
-Merlinie... kochanie... przepraszam...  
Gwałtownie przytulił ją, a ona stała jak kłoda wciąż nie odwracając głowy.  
-Powiedz coś, błagam...- wypuścił ją z objęć, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.  
Catherine odwróciła się i ruszyła na górę. Nikt nie ruszył się i nie powiedział ani słowa do momentu gdy usłyszeli trzask drzwi od łazienki na górze.  
Pierwszy ruszył się Kevin. Pobiegł na górę. Słyszeli jak łomocze w drzwi, prosząc by otworzyła. Bez reakcji.  
Ginny podeszła do Harry'ego.  
-Kochanie należało jej się...- powiedziała.  
Harry odepchnął ją  
-Nie miałem prawa...  
Spojrzał błagalnie na Zuzannę. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy. Prosił ją wzrokiem o rozgrzeszenie, którego nie uzyskał.  
Kobieta zaczęła znosić półmiski do kuchni. Wiedziała, że nie zasiądą już do stołu. W kuchni nałożyła obiad na cztery talerze i rozniosła je. Do pokoju Kevina, do pokoju Cath, do sypialni państwa, gdzie przesiadywała Ginny i do gabinetu, dla Harry'ego.  
Jednak do tego ostatniego pomieszczenia nie weszła. Postawiła tace pod drzwiami i zapukała, po czym pośpiesznie odeszła. Czy czuła do niego odrazę? Coś podobnego na pewno... Nie tyle, co za ten paskudny policzek wymierzony córce a za to, że był spowodowany obrażeniem Ginny, która z kolei obraziła Hermionę. Z tym natomiast nic nie zrobił...  
Zuzanna pozmywała po obiedzie i pośpieszyła do swego małego pokoiku aby ochłonąć i napisać list do siostry.

Ginny odczekała aż usłyszy Zuzannę zamykającą się w pokoju. Wymknęła się z sypialni i pobiegła na górę. Zastała tam Kevina wciąż siedzącego pod drzwiami łazienki błagającego Cath o wyjście.  
-Mama?- zdziwił się na jej widok.  
-Idź do swojego pokoju- powiedziała oschle.  
-Ale...  
-Idź- powtórzyła- masz karę, a po drugie ona nie wyjdzie, bo jest zbyt uparta...  
Kevin podniósł się z kolan i powiedział do drzwi:  
- Uspokój się i wyjdź... Proszę, nie martw się księżniczko...  
Ginny zatrzęsło ze złości. Nie chciała jednak robić już scen. Kevin minął ją, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem i zamknął się u siebie w pokoju.  
Z łazienki, Cath wyszła dopiero w nocy.

Następnego dnia również nie pojawiła się ani na śniadaniu ani na obiedzie. Ojca nie chciała widzieć po mimo iż błagał i przepraszał.  
-Proszę jej dać spokój- powiedziała Zuzanna- ona musi oswoić się z tą sytuacją, przetrawić to, co się wydarzyło…  
Harry czuł się okropnie. Zupełnie, jakby stracił córkę. Ginny w kółko go pocieszała. Natomiast Kevin postanowił za wszelką cenę dotrzeć do Cath. W nocy wszedł do jej pokoju bez pukania, po cichu. Dziewczyna pośpiesznie usiadła na łóżku i zapaliła lampkę.  
-Kevin?  
-Cieszę się, że Cię nie obudziłem...  
Cath nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, lecz zrobiła co czuła. Błyskawicznie zerwała się z łóżka i podbiegła do niego, rzucając mu się na szyję.  
Mile zaskoczony Kevin pocałował ją w głowę, a ona rozpłakała się.  
-Nie płacz księżniczko.- powiedział, głaszcząc ją po głowie.- Tak bardzo chciałbym uchronić Cię przed wszystkimi przykrościami...  
W odpowiedzi pocałowała go namiętnie. Poprosiła, aby na noc został z nią. Spali więc przytuleni a Cath czuła się tak lekko i bezpiecznie. Może tak, jak czują się małe dziewczynki gdy usypia ich mama? Nie mogła tego wiedzieć. Ale zawsze mniej więcej tak to sobie wyobrażała.

Kolejne dni mijały schematycznie. Cath nie schodziła na posiłki a Zuzanna zabierała z jej pokoju prawie nietknięte tace. Kevin przychodził tylko w nocy, tak jak chciała dziewczyna. Harry wyglądał z dnia na dzień mizerniej, a Ginny robiła wszystkim awantury, nawet jemu.  
-Jak możesz się tak zadręczać?! Nie widzisz, że Twój nastrój się udziela?!  
Płaczące Wierzby przeżywały bardzo ciężki okres. Zuzanna nie mogła tego znieść. Cath marniała na jej oczach, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Podobnie jak z Harrym. Gdy była już na ostatku sił spakowała rzeczy i zapukała do jego gabinetu.  
-Proszę...- odpowiedział.  
Weszła, wnosząc ze sobą walizkę.  
Harry spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, że może przyszła z nim porozmawiać, pocieszyć go. Jej zaświadczenia, że Cath mu wybaczy byłyby bardziej wiarygodne i budujące niż te Ginny, która twierdziła, że smarkula bawi się nim. Jednak gdy zobaczył walizkę, jego mina zmieniła się w grymas strachu.  
-Chciałam pana prosić o kilka dni urlopu...- powiedziała pośpiesznie.  
Harry odetchnął. Bał się, że Zuzanna odejdzie. A to byłoby już ostatecznym gwoździem do trumny.  
-Jeżeli musisz... choć nie na rękę mi, że teraz... sama widzisz co się dzieje. Potrzebujemy cię.  
-Tak, widzę co się dzieje. Nie wytrzymuje już w tym domu, czy pan to rozumie? Moje nerwy są zszargane. Pełno nienawiści, bólu i żalu...  
Harry nie odpowiedział.  
-Najspokojniejszy człowiek zwariowałby w Płaczących Wierzbach..- ciągnęła.  
-Dobrze- powiedział –jedź.  
-Dziękuję- odparła- a poza tym...- chciała się jeszcze jakoś usprawiedliwić. Choć naprawdę tak nie uważała, to stojąc przed nim poczuła się jak tchórz, który ucieka.- nikt mnie nie potrzebuje bardziej niż zwykle. Cath nie chce widzieć nikogo, Kevin raczej też przesiaduje w samotności, panu potrzebne jest rozgrzeszenie, którego ja nie jestem w stanie udzielić oraz rachunek sumienia, a pani potrzebuje tylko pana... najlepiej w całości, tylko dla siebie- dodała pod nosem.  
Harry westchnął. Nie miał odpowiedzi na te argumenty.  
-Mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz Zuzanno...  
Tylko tyle był w stanie jej odrzec.


	7. Na małżeńskim łożu

7. Na małżeńskim łożu.

Dni wakacji dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Catherine zrobiła sobie kalendarzyk w którym skreślała dni które pozostały jej do powrotu do Hogwartu. Nie wiedziała, że kiedyś robił tak jej ojciec. I nie wiedziała, jak przykro byłoby mu gdyby dowiedział się, że jego dziecko robi dokładnie tak samo i to w swoim własnym domu...  
Cath przesiadywała w pokoju albo na wrzosowiskach. Pół dnia przeważnie spała bo w nocy wygłupiała się i rozmawiała razem z Kevinem. Czasami wymykali się na spacery w świetle księżyca. Cath czuła, że zżyła się z chłopakiem bardzo. Zawsze tylko czekała aż wszyscy pójdą spać by mogli być już razem.  
-Dlaczego musimy się ukrywać?- spytał Kevin, bawiąc się jej włosami- chcę z Tobą spędzać również dnie...  
-Rozdzieliliby nas...- odparła- wiesz, że albo my albo oni, inaczej być nie może.  
-Cath- spojrzał jej w oczy- chciałbym być z Tobą na zawsze, a oni będą musieli się kiedyś dowiedzieć.  
-Och Kevin- pocałowała go- chyba jeszcze za wcześnie na takie obietnice. Ale jeżeli będziemy się kochali to oni na pewno nam niczego nie zepsują. Nie damy się!- krzyknęła ze śmiechem, wojowniczo.  
Chłopak rzucił się na nią z miłością w oczach i zaczął namiętnie całować.

Zuzanna wróciła dopiero po trzech tygodniach.  
-Przepraszam- powiedziała na wstępie- ale to mi było naprawdę potrzebne. Odliczę to sobie. Nie pojadę do siostry przez najbliższe pół roku. A ramach rekompensaty przywiozłam trzy ciasta od niej...  
Wszyscy domownicy powitali to z entuzjazmem. Nawet Cath, której ciasta przynosiła razem ze śniadaniem Zuzanna. Dziewczyna w ramach kompromisu pojawiała się tylko na obiadach. Do ojca wciąż się nie odzywała choć złość już dawno minęła. Pozostał tylko żal stopniowo tłumiony przez wielką miłość do jedynego, żyjącego rodzica.

Tak mijały dni aż w końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień wakacji. Tego dnia Cath postanowiła zaznajomić domowników ze swą łaską i wspaniałomyślnością i zaszczyciła ich swą obecnością na każdym posiłku. Podczas kolacji była uśmiechnięta co wywołało istny szok. Harry poczuł że ktoś wyjął mu dwukilową kulę z żołądka gdy zobaczył rozjaśnione oblicze córki. Postanowił zapytać co ją tak cieszy, niestety okazało się to wielkim błędem.  
-Widzę, że wrócił ci humor, kochanie. Czemu to zawdzięczamy?- uśmiechnął się delikatnie do córki.  
Cath odpowiedziała mu niezwykle promiennym uśmiechem. -Och, czy to nie oczywiste, tato? Jutro wyjeżdżam!  
Harry'emu zrzedła mina i bez słowa wrócił do jedzenia. Choć tak naprawdę tylko dłubał w talerzu, zrezygnowany.  
-Bardzo mi przykro, że cieszy Cię wyjazd- powiedział łamiącym głosem- ja w Twoim wieku też pragnąłem być cały czas w szkole... A wiesz czemu? Bo byłem traktowany jak piąte koło u wozu i...  
-Naprawdę?- przerwała mu z ironią- a bili Cię? Na przykład po twarzy?  
Harry nie wytrzymał, zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł na górę.  
Ginny rzuciła demonstracyjnie sztućcami o talerz.  
-Uważaj jeszcze komuś zrobisz krzywdę- powiedziała Cath odzywając się do niej po raz pierwszy od pamiętnego wieczoru- a tego przecież byś nie chciała, prawda?  
Wargi Ginny drgały niebezpiecznie.  
-Wszak ojciec mógłby posłać Cię do diabła gdybyś uśmierciła jego córeczkę...  
Ginny poderwała się na nogi. -Jesteś wstrętną manipulatorką!  
-Och, jestem okropna, prawda?- zamrugała rzęsami- nie to, co Ty. Jako mama chrzestna tak bardzo chciałaś zastąpić mi matkę, że aż wlazłaś mojemu ojcu do łóżka! Jesteś naprawdę wielkoduszna i miłosierna...  
Ginny nie wytrzymała napięcia i wybiegła z jadalni.  
Cath uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i puściła oczko do Kevina.  
Zuzanna pozbierała naczynia z ulgą wychodząc do kuchni. Po tym przedstawieniu bała się że parsknie śmiechem. Choć tekst Cath był z pewnością bezczelny, ujęła to tak dobitnie i brawurowo, że aż przyjemnie było patrzeć na twarz Ginny, której kolorystyka upodabniała się do włosów.

W nocy Cath jak zwykle czekała na Kevina. Harry i Ginny pojechali na przyjęcie do jakiegoś mężczyzny z Ministerstwa. Mieli wrócić nad ranem. Zuzanna spała już od godziny a Kevin wciąż nie przychodził. Cath postanowiła iść po niego. Bez pukania weszła do pokoju chłopaka. Ten natychmiast podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej wyjmując ręce spod kołdry i patrząc na nią z lekkim przestrachem.  
-Kevin...- powiedziała, z uśmiechem ironii na twarzy- co robiłeś?  
-N-nic.  
Podeszła bliżej i poczuła, że chłopak dyszy lekko. Usiadła na jego łóżku i zaczęła całować go delikatnie ale zmysłowo. Kevin wciąż jeszcze ciężko oddychając położył się ciągnąc ją za sobą. Całowali się coraz szybciej. Zdjął jej zwiewny szlafroczek i wsunął ręce pod koszulę. Dotykał i pieścił jej piersi. Cath czuła, że dzisiejszej nocy dojdzie do czegoś pomiędzy nimi. I naturalnie nie byłaby sobą gdyby tego nie wykorzystała. Oderwała się od zdezorientowanego i zawiedzionego chłopaka.  
Stanęła przed łóżkiem na którym leżał i zrzuciła z siebie koszulkę. Kevin przełknął głośno ślinę i z zachwytem oglądał jej piękne ciało.  
-Chcę się z Tobą kochać w ICH łóżku.  
Kevin spojrzał na nią ze strachem. -Mojej matki i Twojego ojca?  
Catherine roześmiała się głośnym, szyderczym i gardłowym śmiechem. Nie lubił gdy tak robiła. W tym śmiechu było tyle podłości...  
-Nie sądzisz, że w sytuacji jakiej się obecnie znajdujemy nie wypada mówić 'mój tata, twoja mama' to brzmi jakbyśmy byli rodzeństwem.  
-Wiesz, że formalnie możemy nim zostać...  
-Mam nadzieje, że tak się nie stanie.  
Kevin, nie tracąc czasu na gadki gdy miał przed sobą TAKĄ kobietę wstał i wziął ją na ręce.  
-Jesteś pewna, że tam?  
Kiwnęła głową.  
-A jak nas nakryją?  
-Myślisz, że się zmartwię?  
Prychnął. Ta dziewczyna wciąż go zaskakiwała. W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i w najmniej oczekiwany sposób.  
Zaniósł ją nagą do sypialni Harry'ego i Ginny. Położył na ogromnym łożu i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jej nagie ciało. Doprowadzał ją tym do dreszczy. Cały czas się całowali. Gdy wszedł w nią delikatnie ale stanowczo nawet nie pisnęła. Kevinowi wydawało się, że z żadną kobietą nigdy nie mogłoby być mu tak wspaniale.  
Gdy już leżeli obok siebie wyczerpani, szepnął jej do ucha:  
-Kocham Cię.  
Catherine nie odpowiedziała. Patrzył na jej nagie piersi, które szybko podnosiły się i opadały wraz z przyśpieszonym oddechem. W końcu przemówiła.  
-W tym łóżku kochał się z moją mamą.  
-Catherine!- jęknął ze złością- czy musisz o tym mówić właśnie teraz?!  
-A teraz pieprzy tu Twoją...- mówiła spokojnie dalej, całkiem głucha na jego słowa.  
Kevin złapał się za głowę. Usiadła na nim całując go w usta.  
-Czy i nie w Twoim interesie leży, aby ich rozdzielić?  
-Cath…  
-Moglibyśmy być razem bez żadnych przeszkód!  
-Przecież powiedziałaś, że i tak będziemy.  
-No tak, ale wtedy z daleka od nich! To jasne, że będziemy musieli porzucić naszych rodziców a Ty pewnie wyrzec się wszystkich Weasley'ów…  
Kevin otworzył szeroko oczy i zepchnął ją z siebie.  
-Idź spać, Cath. Zawsze potrafisz powiedzieć coś 'odpowiedniego'.  
Po czym ubrał się i opuścił sypialnie.  
Cath zaśmiała się turlając naga po łóżku. To był jej pierwszy raz. Wcale nie potrzebowała teraz jego bliskości i zapewnień, że ją kocha. Ogromną satysfakcję sprawiała jej myśl, że syn tej rudej dziwki przeleciał ją w łóżku w którym posuwa ją jej ojciec. Znów się zaśmiała. To najwspanialszy dzień z całych wakacji.  
Idąc już spać myślała nad tym, że właściwie to nieco dziwne, iż podczas całego stosunku seksualnego ani razu nie myślała o Kevinie, tylko o tym co zrobiłby ojciec i ruda małpa, gdyby ich zobaczyli...

Następnego dnia pobudka była bardzo wcześnie. Już o dziewiątej, Cath była spakowana i gotowa do wyjścia. Stała przed lustrem w swoim pokoju, przyglądając się swemu obliczu z aprobatą. Przez te nieobecności na posiłkach straciła idealne proporcje i stała się trochę chuda. Nie przejęło ją to jednak- wręcz przeciwnie. Nie będzie musiała już na nic uważać. Podziwianie się w lustrze przerwało jej pukanie.  
-Proszę- odpowiedziała.  
Do pokoju wszedł Harry. Zdziwił ją porządnie jego widok.  
-Cath...- zaczął wyraźnie zdenerwowany- chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać.  
-O czym?- zapytała.  
Jednak w jej głosie nie było już jadu i ironii.  
-Przeprosić i wyjaśnić sobie pewne rzeczy, córeczko.- usiadł ciężko na jej łóżku- tak mi źle z tym wszystkim. Wiem, że nie jesteś złą dziewczyną. Twoje zachowanie na pewno było odbiciem tej krzywdy, którą ci wyrządziłem... Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale to nie Ginny ani nikt inny jest dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie... To Ty córeczko...  
Catherine podbiegła do niego ze łzami w oczach i przytuliła mocno. Harry odetchnął czując wzruszenie. Może już wszystko się ułoży...  
Cath również odetchnęła. Biedny, naiwny, głupi tatuś. Już dawno nie gniewała się za to uderzenie. Ale jeżeli jest na tyle ślepy, by usprawiedliwiać ją z tych wszystkich czynów to... tym lepiej dla niej! Nie chciała być z nim skłócona, za bardzo go kochała. Był najbliższą osobą na świecie. No i teraz doszedł do tej skromnej listy Kevin...  
-Catherine...- zaczął Harry odsuwając ją lekko od siebie- chciałem też porozmawiać o moim związku z Ginny...  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego oczekująco.  
-Kochamy się. I bardzo bym chciał żebyś to zaakceptowała. Albo chociaż tolerowała. Nie możemy żyć w takiej nienawiści. Zauważ co się dzieje w tym domu! Zuzanna musiała aż wziąć urlop bo nie dawała rady z nami wytrzymać!  
Cath westchnęła.  
- Nie wiem czy dam radę.  
-Obiecaj, że spróbujesz!  
-Dobrze- odparła z łaską.  
Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.  
-No a teraz musisz się już zbierać...  
Cath niechętnie wstała.  
-Nie wiem jak wytrzymam ten rok bez Kevina…  
Harry pobladł. -Przecież w szkole nawet ze sobą nie rozmawialiście.  
-Och teraz wszystko się zmieniło!- krzyknęła z rozmarzeniem.  
Była świetną aktorką. Prowokowała go specjalnie.  
-Kochanie...- nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć.  
-Tak?- uśmiechnęła się.  
-Kevin to... a zresztą- machnął ręką. Miał nadzieje, że to nic poważnego- chodźmy już- chwycił jej kufer i opuścili pokój.

Na dworcu Kings Cross Cath bardzo posmutniała. Kevin pojechał odwieźć ją razem z Harrym. Zaczynał pierwszy rok studiów a przed nią rozpościerał się ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.  
-Tato...- powiedziała, gdy właśnie mieli się pożegnać- Postanowiliśmy z Kevinem spędzić następne wakacje razem.  
-Jak to, razem?- zapytał Harry nieco zdezorientowany.  
-Myśleliśmy o Chorwacji.- odezwał się Kevin.  
-Ale...- zaczął Harry  
-Tato!- spojrzała na niego słodkimi oczyma- dogadamy się jeszcze listownie. Pojechalibyśmy od razu po szkole i wrócili we wrześniu.  
-Wiesz, muszę to przedyskutować z Ginny.- wykręcał się  
-Tato to będą moje ostatnie wakacje po szkole!- błagała- potem idę na studia!  
I nagle doznała olśnienia. Ostatnie wakacje. Coraz większy staż związku rudej dziwki z jej ojcem. A jeżeli zdecydują się go sformalizować? Przecież nie może iść na studia gdy będą razem. Musi położyć temu kres i to jak najszybciej. Nie zacznie nowego rozdziału w życiu jako studentka, jeżeli odpowiednio nie zakończy poprzedniego.  
-Chociaż może masz rację- powiedziała patrząc na ojca.  
Harry wydawał się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Kevin również.  
-Ale przecież ustalaliśmy, że spędzimy wakacje w Chorwacji!- krzyknął, patrząc na nią.  
-Ale tata ma rację, nie ma pośpiechu. Zresztą, ja już się rozmyśliłam.  
Kevin wybałuszył oczy nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Jak mogła być taką egoistką?!  
-Przecież ustalaliśmy...- zaczął.  
-Kevin!- krzyknęła stanowczo- na wakacje wrócę do Płaczących Wierzb. Jeżeli sytuacja będzie taka sama jak w te wakacje to prawdopodobnie odejdę raz, na zawsze.  
-SŁUCHAM?!- tym razem Harry podniósł ton oburzony jej słowami- Co masz na myśli?  
-Chyba nie myślisz, że będę żyła w takim patologicznym domu?!- wybuchła, nagle wściekła.  
-Obiecałaś mi, że postarasz się zaakceptować mój związek z Ginny!  
-Ty też zdaje się obiecałeś coś mojej matce!  
Zapanowała cisza. Mina Harry'ego wyrażała szok. Momentalnie pobladł. Przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Hermioną przed jej śmiercią.  
-Skąd... skąd Ty możesz wiedzieć…- wydukał.  
Cath spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. -Och nie wiem, tak palnęłam.- szybko jednak ugryzła się w język. Możliwe, że trafiła przypadkowo w dziesiątkę- A zresztą nic Ci do tego- dodała mając nadzieję, że ojciec przez najbliższe tygodnie nie będzie mógł spać spokojnie.  
-Czyli z Chorwacji nici?- wtrącił się Kevin.  
Cath spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. -Nie denerwuj mnie.- syknęła.- Widzimy się za dziesięć miesięcy. O ile przyjedziesz do Płaczących Wierzb.- Po czym cmoknęła osłupiałego wciąż ojca a Kevina tylko przytuliła i odeszła, pozostawiając za sobą zszokowanych mężczyzn.

-Catherine!- krzyknęła Ann- jak dobrze Cię widzieć. Przestałaś do mnie pisać... jak schudłaś!  
-Och tyle się działo- machnęła ręką.  
-Mów jak z Kevinem!- ekscytowała się przyjaciółka.  
-Ach, Kevin to pryszcz.  
-Całowałaś się z nim chociaż?- pytała dalej Ann.  
-Nawet dałam się mu przelecieć.- Cath roześmiała się kpiąco.  
Ann wybałuszyła gwałtownie oczy. Widać było, że jest nieźle wstrząśnięta.  
-Gadasz!  
Cath pokręciła beztrosko głową i zasiadła wygodnie w przedziale.  
-A tak poza tym...- Ann postanowiła zmienić temat sądząc, że więcej już wiedzieć nie chce, na temat zażyłości Cath z Kevinem.  
-Mój ojciec związał się z Ginny.- wyszeptała Catherine. Poczuła pewnego rodzaju wstyd i upokorzenie.  
-Matko.- pisnęła Ann- Niemożliwe... To dlatego byłaś taka załamana! Kto jak kto ale... z Ginny?! To Twoja matka chrzestna, prawda?  
-Prawda- Cath kiwnęła smętnie głową- Ale nie bój się. Usunę ją.  
Ann prychnęła. -Co to znaczy 'usunę'?  
-To znaczy, że się jej pozbędę!  
Ann spojrzała na nią uważnie. -Niby jak?- zapytała poważnym tonem.  
-Na początku lekkimi metodami. Będę się starała, żeby sama zdecydowała się odejść. Zatruję jej życie albo coś w ten deseń...  
-A jak się nie uda?- Ann nie do końca wierzyła w słowa przyjaciółki.  
-A jak się nie uda to...- Cath spojrzała w okno robiąc krótką pauzę- to posunę się do ostateczności.  
-Cath!- krzyknęła Ann- co masz na myśli?  
Catherine spojrzała na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem. -Myślę, że dla jej śmierci mogłabym siedzieć w Azkabanie... Żartuję!- dodała, widząc minę Ann- Przecież nie zamierzam jej zabić!- śmiała się, gdy przyjaciółka wciąż była przerażona- Postraszę ją tylko.  
Ann wciąż się nie odzywała.  
-Zaraz, zaraz.- powiedziała w końcu- Przecież Kevin jest jej synem!- zauważyła błyskotliwie.  
-Wiem- odparła beztrosko Cath.  
-Więc nie możecie być razem!- kontynuowała odkrywanie Ameryki Ann.  
-O tym też wiem.- powiedziała Cath nieco poirytowanym tonem- Ale uważam, że Kevin może mi się jeszcze bardzo przydać!  
-Do zemsty?- szepnęła Ann  
-Właśnie tak!- klasnęła w dłonie.  
-Przecież on się w Tobie zakochał! Tak nie można!  
-Gówno mnie to obchodzi!- krzyknęła Catherine- Jego matka jest osobą której nienawidzę do ostateczności!- mówiła z niemal szaleństwem w oczach.  
-Cath!- krzyknęła Ann- co się z Tobą dzieje?!  
Dziewczyna oddychała głęboko. -Nic.- rzuciła w końcu- Nie waż się nigdy więcej wracać do tej rozmowy i opowiadać o niej komukolwiek ani nawet myśleć o tym. ROZUMIESZ?!- ryknęła.  
-Catherine...- Ann była przerażona.  
-ROZUMIESZ?!  
Catherine wyglądała jakby dostała ataku szału. Reagowała tak na każdą rzecz która w roku szkolnym nie szła po jej myśli. Ann z najlepszej przyjaciółki stała się kimś w rodzaju ofiary, którą Cath terroryzowała na każdym kroku. Przez całą siódmą klasę myślała wyłącznie o Płaczących Wierzbach i o tym jak nienawidzi Ginny. Popadła w obsesję, z której nigdy już nie wyszła.


	8. Przyjaciółka matki

8. Przyjaciółka matki

ROK PÓŹNIEJ

Słońce zachodziło już za horyzont, pozbawiając swojego blasku Hogwardzkie błonia. Powoli dzień stawał się wieczorem, co tak naprawdę niosło ze sobą całą ceremonię i rytuały, których wielu ludzi nie potrafiło dostrzec. Ale Catherine się do nich nie zaliczała. Siedziała na omszałym kamieniu, nieopodal jeziora i z rozkoszą i podziwem w oczach patrzyła w dal, jakby podziwiała tego, kto to wszystko stworzył. Drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie szumiały cicho przy akompaniamencie jęków i niemrawych odgłosów żyjących tam stworzeń. Zamek krył się już w cieniu zdając się być zupełnie pusty w środku. Trawa wyglądała jakby powoli starała się odżyć i wznieść do góry po całodziennym deptaniu przez spacerujących uczniów. Jezioro odbijało tysiące blasków i cieni oraz przyciągało owady. Niebo robiło się różowawe i zdawało się być takie bliskie. Jak na wyciągnięcie ręki. Catherine co chwile przymykała oczy, jakby chciała utrwalić sobie w pamięci ten obraz. Być może bała się, że go zapomni. O tak, to mogło się zdarzyć zwykłemu śmiertelnikowi, ale nie jej. Ona zapamięta każde źdźbło trawy i każdego komara. Tego zabitego własną dłonią czy różdżką i tego namolnego, wciąż cieszącego się życiem. Rozmyślała o tym, że życie jest krótkie. Niedawno jeszcze wyszła na te błonia jako mała, nachmurzona jedenastolatka. Nie znała tu nikogo. Na każdej lekcji nauczyciele z uśmiechem i pauzą w czytaniu listy obecności reagowali na jej nazwisko a uczniowie przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem. Peszyło ją to na początku. Potem nauczyła się godnie nosić nazwisko Potter. Może nawet momentami zbyt godnie...  
Tak przeleciało siedem lat w tych murach, na tej ziemi. Poznała wielu ludzi, wiele się nauczyła. Płakała tu, śmiała się, cieszyła i smuciła. Odnosiła sukcesy, porażki. Chyba na dobrą sprawę można by powiedzieć, że sukcesów było więcej. Była ambitną i upartą dziewczyną. Kochała Zaklęcia, Obronę Przed Czarną Magią i Numerologię. Nie przepadała za Zielarstwem i Historią Magii. Nienawidziła Eliksirów i Wróżbiarstwa. Pamiętała jak tata pocieszał ją, że on też nie był mistrzem kociołka. Raz przebąkiwał coś o wyjątku w szóstej klasie, ale nie chciał wiele powiedzieć na ten temat.  
Catherine przestała myśleć o szkole i skupiła się na rodzicach. Oni też skończyli Hogwart. Choć tylko sześć lat. Nie znała dobrze tych opowieści o misjach taty. Jej mama i wujek Ron też brali w tym udział. Nie ważne czy skończyli siedem lat czy sześć, też mieli za sobą ten ostatni dzień. Ten, który ona teraz przeżywała. Co wtedy robili? Wyobrażała sobie, że siedzieli dokładnie w tym miejscu gdzie ona i byli w takim samym, nieco smutnym, melancholijnym nastroju do wspomnień. To jest niesamowity dzień, gdy kończy się szkołę. Tego nawet nie da się opisać. Wszystkie te wielkie szkolne tragedie wydają się nagle śmieszne i takie odległe.  
Gdy jej rodzice przeżywali ten ostatni dzień w szkole, wiedzieli, że czeka ich do wypełnienia misja. I ona też o tym wiedziała. Musi wrócić do Płaczących Wierzb i stawić czoła Ginny Weasley. Musi dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Hermionie Granger i o jej życiu przed śmiercią. Zrobi co w jej mocy, choćby miała torturować Zuzannę czy przenieść się w czasie. Wiedziała, że musi działać szybko. W każdej chwili mogło paść słowo 'ślub'.  
Usłyszała za sobą kroki i drgnęła lekko odwracając się za siebie.  
-Długo będziesz tu jeszcze tkwiła, marzycielko?- zapytała Ann opadając na trawę obok kamienia zajętego przez Cath.  
-Nie, już chyba nie.- uśmiechnęła się blado.  
-Dumasz o tym co było?- zapytała.  
-Nie. Teraz o tym co będzie. Przeszłość już mniej więcej przerobiłam.- odparła.  
-A co będzie?- zapytała Ann spokojnie.  
Catherine wzruszyła ramionami. -Nie wiem, kto to może wiedzieć? Chyba tylko sam Bóg. Fajnie by było gdybym mogła go odnaleźć. Może złożyłabym kilka reklamacji... A może nawet poprosiła o coś? Ale czy ktoś kto ma kontrolę nad wszystkim dałby się uprosić o cokolwiek?!  
-Cath...- stęknęła dziewczyna- Proszę nie filozofuj. Po OWUTM-ach myśli się wyjątkowo ciężko... Nie powiesz mi co zamierzasz?- zapytała lekko zawiedziona Ann.  
-Przecież Ty doskonale wiesz...- odparła podnosząc lekko ton, Cath.- Wrócę do Płaczących Wierzb. W październiku, jeżeli się dostanę na studia, rozpoczynam rok akademicki...  
-Dalej będziesz próbowała rozdzielić ojca z Ginny?- zapytała przyjaciółka, nie patrząc jej w oczy.  
-Moja droga, nie pytaj mnie o takie oczywiste rzeczy, ja o niczym innym nie myślę.  
-A co z Kevinem?- w głosie Ann można było usłyszeć nutę pretensji.  
Catherine znów wzruszyła ramionami. -On się chyba we mnie zakochał... Pisywał przez cały rok raz w tygodniu... Starałam się zawsze odpisywać. Ale ja chyba mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż miłość.  
-Niby co?!- Ann poderwała się z miejsca- Nienawiść do Ginny?  
-Na przykład...- kiwnęła głową Catherine, również podnosząc się- Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz, Ann. Nie potrzebnie tu przychodziłaś, tak dobrze mi się myślało- po czym obrzuciła ją wzgardliwym spojrzeniem i wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę zamku.  
Szła lekko, jakby płynęła. Bo to trawa pod nią, wznosiła ją do góry wraz z każdym swoim źdźbłem, prosząc gorliwie o delikatność.

-Trzymaj się Cath, mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz się na wymarzone studia!- zaszczebiotała atrakcyjna brunetka.  
-Och Sandro, oby- uśmiechnęła się, również całując ją w policzek- Ale dziękuje Ci, że dałaś mi swój adres, napiszę, bo chyba będę miała do Ciebie jakąś sprawę...  
Sandra spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie. -A nie możesz mi o tym teraz powiedzieć?- zmrużyła oczy.  
-Nie, bo to jeszcze nie jest pewne. A jeżeli ktoś by usłyszał to... myślę, że musiałybyśmy go zabić- dodała ze śmiechem.  
Sandra, której żarty tego typu absolutnie nie przerażały lub gorszyły, również się zaśmiała  
- Szkoda, że w szkole spędziłyśmy ze sobą tak mało czasu.- powiedziała z żalem w głosie obrzucając wzgardliwym spojrzeniem Ann, która żegnała się teraz z jakimiś szóstoklasistami z Gryffindoru.  
-No wiesz... byłyśmy z różnych domów, zresztą pamiętasz, że na początku uważałam Cię za złą dziewczynę- uśmiechnęła się- ale odkryłam, co prawda dopiero w piątej klasie, że się myliłam.  
-Cath...- Sandra spojrzała na nią z politowaniem- dobrze wiesz, że się nie myliłaś.  
Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Cath.  
-To ty zaczęłaś stawać się równie złą dziewczyną- dodała, poczym jeszcze raz pocałowała w policzek i odeszła.  
Catherine stała przez moment osłupiała patrząc jak Sandra Malfoy znika za rogiem peronu.  
-Cath!- Ann podbiegła do niej- pożegnałam się już ze wszystkimi, a ty?  
-Właściwie to tylko z Sandrą...- odparła wciąż nieobecna.  
-Z tą Ślizgonką?- prychnęła- Nigdy jej nie lubiłam...  
-Bo byłaś zawsze o nią zazdrosna- powiedziała a uśmiech satysfakcji i wyższości zagościł na jej wargach.  
Ann zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok. -To zła dziewczyna...- wymamrotała, bacznie przyglądając się chodnikowi na Kings Cross.  
-Nie gorsza niż ja sama- odpowiedziała pewnie Cath.  
-Ale kiedyś taka nie byłaś!  
-Dość!- krzyknęła Cath.- W kółko to samo. Szczęście, że to już koniec. Życzę powodzenia w życiu zawodowym i prywatnym. Do widzenia, Ann- po czym spojrzała na przyjaciółkę niechętnie i odeszła w poszukiwaniu ojca.  
Ann stała samotnie nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że potraktowała ją tak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Osoba, którą przez siedem lat traktowała jak siostrę.

-Tato!- krzyknęła wesoło Cath rzucając mu się na szyję- Spóźniłeś się!- dodała, całując go siarczyście.  
-Przepraszam, kochanie. Za późno wyjechałem...  
-No cóż, nie traćmy już czasu- świergotała wsiadając pośpiesznie do samochodu- Nie mogę już się doczekać spotkania z Kevinem! No i oczywiście z Zuzanną- dodała po chwili namysłu.  
Harry również wsiadł do samochodu. -Skąd wiesz, że Kevin jest w Płaczących Wierzbach?  
-Och, pisywaliśmy do siebie cały rok! Wiem, że ładnie udało mu się zakończyć pierwszy rok studiów i zawitał w domu już na początku czerwca. Bardzo się niecierpliwi kiedy mnie wreszcie zobaczy- dodała tonem, jakby każdy, kto nie widział jej tak długi okres czasu wręcz umierał z tęsknoty.  
Harry milczał nie wiedząc, jak skomentować te korespondencje.  
-A co tam słychać w domu?- zapytała Cath wciąż pozostając w dobrym humorze.  
-Ginny postanowiła nieco zmienić ogródek. Przyjechali fachowcy i mamy dwa ładne, nowe klomby... Na pewno Ci się spodobają.- uśmiechnął się.  
-Nie lubię klombów- oznajmiła dziewczyna znudzonym głosem- wolę, gdy kwiaty rosną bezpośrednio na ziemi.  
Harry westchnął nie drążąc tematu.  
-A Zuzanna?- pytała dalej, lecz już nie taka zadowolona.  
-Dobrze, strasznie się za tobą stęskniła, jak zresztą co lato.  
Cath uśmiechnęła się z miną łaskawcy.  
-O! Już poznaję te wrzosowiska!- krzyknęła- dojeżdżamy!  
Harry uśmiechnął się, skręcając w lewo. -Kochanie, zamierzasz całe wakacje przesiedzieć w domu? Jeżeli chcesz możemy opłacić Ci jakiś wyjazd, na przykład w ciepłe kraje.  
-Na razie nie.- powiedziała stanowczo.- Muszę zgłosić się na badania do Św. Munga. Jak zrobią mi badania i na podstawie wyników uznają, że kwalifikuję się na aurora będę musiała przygotowywać się do egzaminów wstępnych...  
-A później?  
Cath spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. -Widzę, że za wszelką cenę chcesz się mnie pozbyć z domu!  
-Skąd!- zaprzeczył głośno Harry- po prostu rok temu całe wakacje przesiedziałaś w Płaczących Wierzbach!  
-Nie martw się, tato. Jest tak wiele do zrobienia...- powiedziała tajemniczo.  
Uśmiechnęła się szeroko z radością i satysfakcją, gdy wjechali na podwórze domu. Ledwo wysiadła z samochodu, gdy w jej stronę już biegł Kevin.  
-Księżniczka!- krzyknął, chwytając ją w ramiona i podnosząc do góry.  
Cath zapiszczała. -Tylko mnie tu przy nich nie całuj- szepnęła mu do ucha, bojąc się, że chłopaka poniosą emocje.  
Kevin opuścił ją na ziemie kiwając potulnie głową. Cath w ramach rekompensaty przytuliła go mocno.  
-Aniołek!  
-Zuzanna!- Cath rzuciła się by ją uściskać.  
Weszli do domu i Cath opadła na krzesło w kuchni.  
-Jak gorąco- westchnęła wachlując się ręką.  
Nagle usłyszała kroki i w kuchni ukazała się Ginny.  
-Dzień dobry, Catherine...- powiedziała słabym głosem.  
Cath nie zaszczyciła jej nawet spojrzeniem, tylko zwróciła się do Zuzanny; -Podałabyś mi szklankę wody, Zuzanno?  
-Oczywiście, panienko- odparła kobieta i już niosła ku niej szklankę zimnego napoju.  
Ginny, w której wyraźnie się zagotowało, spojrzała na Harry'ego. Chciała by zrobił coś z ta zniewagą, która ją spotkała. Ale Harry zwyczajnie bał się, że atmosfera może stać się taka jak rok temu... Nie chciał stracić córki. Obiecał sobie, że tego lata będzie z nią dużo rozmawiał. Postanowił jednak, chociaż tego pierwszego dnia nie robić jej uwag. Tak więc spojrzał tylko bezradnie na narzeczoną i wycofał się chyłkiem do gabinetu.  
-Zaraz panu przyniosę owoce!- krzyknęła za nim Zuzanna wychodząc z kuchni do spiżarni.  
Ginny również się wycofała i Cath została sama z Kevinem. Wstała i uwiesiła mu się na szyi.  
Chłopak zaczął ją całować. -Tak długo na to czekałem...- szepnął.  
-Wiem.- uśmiechnęła się.- Możesz dzisiaj spać u mnie- puściła mu oczko, po czym wyswobodziła się z jego objęć.- Pójdę porozmawiać z Zuzanną.- wytłumaczyła się, posyłając mu buziaka.

-Zuzanno?- zapytała, wchodząc do spiżarni.  
-Tak, jestem tu- odparła kobieta, nakładając na duży talerz winogron, pomarańczy, czereśni i brzoskwiń- muszę to zanieść twojemu tacie, poczęstuj się, aniołku a ja zaraz wracam.  
Zuzanna wyszła ze spiżarni a Cath wzięła do ust pyszne, soczyste winogrono.  
Gdy kobieta wróciła zamknęła spiżarnie i obie poszły do kuchni.  
-Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać...- zaczęła Cath, siadając przy stole.  
-Coś się stało?- zaniepokoiła się Zuzanna- Może nałożę ci lodów, co aniołku?  
Cath już miała odmówić, ale jednak nie potrafiła.  
- No dobra...- uśmiechnęła się- ale nie dużo!  
Rozradowana Zuzanna, która kochała wszystkich karmić, zaczęła grzebać w zamrażalniku. Gdy już postawiła przed nią puchar z lodami, usiadła na przeciwko.  
-Skoro nic się nie stało to mów szybko, bo muszę jeszcze umyć okna i przygotować Ci pościel na wieczór.  
-Zuzanno!- jęknęła Cath- Dnie są teraz długie i zdążysz ze wszystkim. Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać bardzo poważnie.  
Zuzanna przełknęła głośno ślinę. Zaczęła się domyślać do czego może zmierzać ta rozmowa.  
-Chodzi o moją matkę...  
Zuzanna załamała ręce. -Dobrze!- krzyknęła- Bo gdy próbowałaś ze mną rozmawiać rok temu a ja unikałam tematu, miałam wielkie wyrzuty sumienia. Jednak widząc sytuacje panującą w domu nie potrafiłam wrócić do tej rozmowy sama. Bałam się, że to może pogorszyć sprawę...  
-Zuzanno... chciałabym, żebyś mi powiedziała kiedy Ginny zakochała się w moim ojcu...  
Zuzanna wzruszyła ramionami. -Nie wiem. Znam ich odkąd Hermiona i Harry wzięli ślub. Młoda pani Potterowa twierdziła, że Ginny nigdy nie przestała go kochać, ot co.  
Cath wytrzeszczyła oczy. -A ojciec?  
-Podobno poznali się na Kings Cross, pierwszego września. Ginny zakochała się w nim od razu, ale on nie. Kilka lat później zakochał się w jakieś Chince, czy Japonce...- zmarszczyła czoło próbując sobie przypomnieć- Ale im nie wyszło... Wiem, że wtedy Twój ojciec wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny, zginął jakiś chłopak, ale wszystko takie zagmatwane...- Zuzanna machnęła rękoma.  
-No dobrze, ale opowiadaj dalej- ponaglała dziewczyna wpatrując się w Zuzannę jak urzeczona.  
-No więc, po tej Chince- Japonce zakochał się w Ginny... Ale Hermiona nie była zazdrosna, bo wtedy był dla niej jak brat. Nie pobyli ze sobą długo, bo jak wiesz, Twój ojciec rzucił szkołę wraz z Hermioną i Ronem. Wyruszył na wiele misji i zerwał z Ginny twierdząc, że nie chce jej narażać. Podczas tych wypraw zakochał się w Hermionie. Zresztą z wzajemnością. Taki to był gagatek, ot co- pokiwała głową.  
Cath analizowała wszystko w głowie nie odpowiadając. -A później? Co było później?!  
Zuzanna tego obawiała się najbardziej.  
-No a później...- ciągnęła niechętnie, postanawiając skrócić wszystko jak najbardziej i pozbawić pikantnych szczegółów- Harry pokonał Sama- Wiesz- Kogo, pobrał się z Hermioną i zamieszkali tu. Ginny urodziła Kevina jednak ojciec się nie poczuwał i więcej go nie zobaczyła... Potem Hermiona zaszła w ciąże, urodziłaś się Ty, a ona... ona...  
-Umarła –dokończyła Cath.  
Zuzanna otarła łzy, które czasem jeszcze wracały gdy wspominała Hermionę.  
-One się nienawidziły, prawda?- zapytała Catherine.  
-No wiesz aniołku, kochały tego samego mężczyznę... Hermiona była na wygranej pozycji więc Ginny strasznie jej zazdrościła... to chyba normalne.  
-A czy ona go uwodziła?  
-Ginny wiedziała, że Harry jest żonaty i spodziewa się dziecka.- powiedziała stanowczo Zuzanna- nie ukrywam, że Hermiona i Harry nie raz się o nią kłócili, ale dopóki Hermiona żyła, Harry nawet Ginny nie dotknął! I zresztą jak sama wiesz, zrobił to dopiero piętnaście lat po śmierci żony. A przez te piętnaście lat, mieszkał tu, razem ze mną i z tobą dopóki nie poszłaś do Hogwartu i nigdy nie było tu żadnej kobiety...  
Zapanowała cisza po której Zuzanna podniosła się z krzesła. -Muszę iść bo zastanie mnie noc z tymi oknami. Jeżeli jesteś głodna i nie wytrzymasz do kolacji to...  
-Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy- przerwała jej Cath- dziękuje Ci, Zuzanno.  
Zuzanna westchnęła głęboko i opuściła kuchnię. Czuła się bardzo dziwnie. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że postąpiła tak jak chciała Hermiona, lecz z drugiej strony wiedziała jak mocno Cath nienawidzi Ginny i jak bardzo jest uparta. Miała tylko głęboką nadzieję, że Płaczące Wierzby zaznają kiedyś szczęścia i spokoju.

Harry siedział na krześle przysuniętym do okna. Tak niegdyś robiła zawsze Hermiona. Kochała Płaczące Wierzby i kochała podziwiać ich krajobraz. Nie wiedział czemu, ale dziś  
nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Może dlatego, że Cath przyjechała... Wyglądała identycznie jak matka poza kolorem oczu... te miała po nim. Choć wyrosła na piękną kobietę, Harry czuł się dziwnie nieswojo widząc w niej Hermionę. Przecież teraz był z Ginny.  
-Czy Ty byś mi to wybaczyła?- zapytał cicho patrząc w niebo.  
Była gdzieś daleko, ale z pewnością tam, gdzie trafiają dobrzy ludzie. Bo ona była dobrym człowiekiem. Harry nie raz bił się z myślami, że może można było uniknąć tych wszystkich kłótni o Ginny. Przecież nie było się o co kłócić... Jednak jakby nie patrzeć Hermiona miała rację... Ginny zawsze go kochała, a on tego nie widział. Może nie chciał widzieć. Bał się, że jeżeli byłby tego pewny zaczęłoby go to kusić. Obiecał sobie odwiedzić grób Hermiony. Skarcił się w myślach, że tak dawno tam nie był. Zuzanna na pewno odwiedzała mogiłę regularnie... Jak mógł tak zaniedbać tą powinność? Z zamyśleń wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Uśmiechnął się, widząc Ginny.  
Kobieta podeszła i usiadła mu na kolanach.  
-Co robiłeś?- zapytała, głaszcząc go po głowie.  
-Nic... rozmyślałem- uśmiechnął się, kładąc głowę na jej piersiach.  
-Ja też dużo ostatnio myślałam.- powiedziała.  
-Tak?- podniósł głowę z uśmiechem- i co wymyśliłaś, kochanie?  
-Że mam dosyć krycia się z tym, że poprosiłeś mnie o rękę!- krzyknęła niespodziewanie, podrywając się mu z kolan.  
-Ciszej!- Harry również wstał- Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy!  
-Boisz się?! A może wstydzisz?!  
-Zwariowałaś?! Nie chcę, żeby dowiedzieli się słysząc jakieś krzyki...  
-Nawet Zuzannie nie powiedziałeś...- burknęła.  
-Przecież sama chciałaś, żeby dowiedzieli się wszyscy, podczas kolacji...  
-Dobrze.- powiedziała stanowczo Ginny- w takim razie podczas TEJ kolacji!  
-Tej?- Harry zmieszał się i wyraźnie pobladł- Tej co teraz będzie? Za kilka minut?  
-Tak, dokładnie tej.  
-Ale Cath dopiero co przyjechała...- zaczął.  
-Nie widzę związku!- krzyknęła Ginny.  
-Jutro na obiedzie. Obiecuje- negocjował Harry.  
Ginny już otwierała usta by zaprzeczyć, ale łaskawie zapytała. -Obiecujesz?  
-Tak- uśmiechnął się.  
-Trzymam Cię za słowo. A teraz chodźmy na dół- powiedziała, łapiąc go za rękę i wyciągając z gabinetu.

Cath nie patrzyła na Ginny, gdy ta wraz z ojcem weszła do jadalni. Czuła, że po rozmowie z Zuzanną znienawidziła ją jeszcze bardziej.  
Podczas posiłku głównie milczeli, co nie było żadną nowością czy odmianą. Cath cały czas puszczała oczka do Kevina. Pamiętała, że zaprosiła go na noc i widziała, że chłopak wyraźnie nie może się doczekać.  
-Cath już się najadłaś? – zapytała z troską Zuzanna, patrząc jak dziewczyna wstaje od stołu.  
-Tak- odparła- Dziękuje.  
I uśmiechnąwszy się do ojca wyszła z jadalni. Wzięła szybko prysznic, przebrała się w krótką, seksowną koszulę nocną i położyła do łóżka. Nie minęło dziesięć minut gdy w sypialni pojawił się Kevin. Właściwie to nie miała ochoty się z nim kochać. Zrobiła to, bo czuła, że może mieć z tego korzyść. Podczas całego stosunku miała zamknięte oczy, ciesząc się, że jest ciemno. Kevin dyszał a ona tylko leżała jak kłoda. Jak dmuchana lala. Gdy było już po wszystkim położył się obok, patrząc na nią w milczeniu.  
-O co chodzi?- zapytała chłodno.  
-Nie było Ci dobrze, prawda?- zapytał cicho.  
Oczywiście, że nie, idioto, pomyślała.  
-Dlaczego tak myślisz?- zapytała.  
-Bo... byłaś taka... obojętna...  
-Wiesz, ostatnio robiłam to z Tobą niecały rok temu- pocałowała go w czoło- A teraz zmykaj już, nie chcę by nas nakryli...  
-Jeszcze kiedyś mówiłaś, że nie przejęłoby Cię to- odparł, nakładając bokserki.  
Cath wzruszyła ramionami. -Nie tędy droga- powiedziała spokojnie- Zresztą, wyobrażasz sobie minę mojego ojca? Chybaby Cię zabił!- odparła, po czym zaniosła się śmiechem.  
Kevin, któremu mina trochę zrzedła wydukał tylko; -Bardzo śmieszne... I opuścił sypialnię dziewczyny.

Następnego dnia, od razu po śniadaniu Cath oświadczyła, że wychodzi.  
-A można wiedzieć gdzie?- zapytał Harry.  
-Na grób mamy.  
Ginny mimowolnie zakasłała. Kevin i Zuzanna spojrzeli na dziewczynę.  
-Trafisz?- zapytał Harry, siląc się na normalny ton.  
-Przyznam, że nie byłam tam ponad rok ale muszę trafić.  
-Może Zuzanna by się z tobą wybrała?- zaproponował.  
Zuzanna pokiwała głową na znak, że nie widzi przeszkód. Jednak Cath, najwyraźniej je widziała.  
-Nie- oświadczyła stanowczo- Pójdę sama.  
-Gdybyś ją pochował na cmentarzu jak zwykłego człowieka, nie byłoby problemów z dojściem- wtrąciła Ginny.  
-Ale moja matka- zaczęła spokojnie Cath- w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, nie była zwykłym człowiekiem. I nie tobie mówić gdzie trzeba ją było chować, bo jestem pewna, że nie odwiedziłaś jej grobu ani razu!- dodała już w furią w głosie.  
-Cath, proszę nie krzycz...- powiedział spokojnie Harry, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Catherine poderwała się od stołu i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Jednak zawróciła i podeszła do Ginny, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.  
-I nie waż się mówić o niej źle pod tym dachem- wysyczała- Mam prawo Ci tego zabronić, bo jakbyś nie zauważyła, to jest bardziej mój dom, niż Twój!  
-Już niedługo...- burknęła Ginny.  
-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA?!- Cath szarpnęła nią za ramiona, patrząc wielkimi oczyma na Harry'ego, jakby oczekiwała wyjaśnień.  
Zuzanna rzuciła się do niej, odciągając od Ginny, na bezpieczną odległość.  
Ginny nie odpowiedziała a Harry w dalszym ciągu nie wynurzał twarzy zza rąk.  
Cath, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek reakcję wybiegła z domu.

Szła przed siebie szybko. Zwalniała powoli, oddychając głęboko. Ruda dziwka się wygadała. Planują ślub... Trzeba działać, trzeba działać! Czuła, że gotowa jest rozpłakać się z bezsilności. Nie miała żadnego planu! Jedyne co, to mogła stanąć przez ojcem i kazać mu wybierać grożąc, że wyprowadzi się z domu i wyniesie z jego życia. Ale tego nie chciała robić. Bała się konsekwencji. Ojciec mógłby mieć do niej żal do końca życia. Bo na pewno nie wybrałby Ginny... Musiała zrobić coś, co samowolnie skłoniłoby go do rozstania.  
Rozejrzała się dookoła nie będąc pewną, czy idzie na pewno w dobrym kierunku. Drzewa rosły coraz gęściej i robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nie zawracała jednak. I jak się okazało- słusznie. Doszła do rozwidlenia i podążyła tą jaśniejszą aleją. Idąc, nabrała pewności, bo pamiętała te piękne, dzikie paprocie. Aleja skończyła się i wyszła do ogrodu. Była to malutka polanka, którą ojciec polecił ogrodzić wysokim, eleganckim, szarym murem. Trawa została skoszona. Posiano cztery drzewa i mnóstwo kwiatów. Pod murem stała ławeczka. Mniej więcej na środku znajdował się pomnik. Cath podeszła czując, że łzy napływają jej do oczu.  
-Mamo...- wyszeptała.  
Uklękła przy pomniku patrząc na wygrawerowane litery układające się w imię i nazwisko jej matki.  
-Her...Hermiona?  
Cath wystraszona, otworzyła szeroko oczy. Odwróciła się powoli, nie wiedząc do kogo należy ten głos. Wstała i ujrzała przed sobą dość wysoką kobietę w wieku prawdopodobnie zbliżonym do jej ojca.  
Kobieta wyglądała na nie mniej przestraszoną niż ona sama.  
-Niemożliwe!- wykrzyknęła, dotykając jej twarzy.  
-Kim pani jest?- zapytała szorstko Cath, odsuwając się i nie pozwalając, by jakaś obca kobieta dotykała ją po twarzy.  
Kobieta prychnęła z lekkim niedowierzaniem. -No tak, pewnie w Płaczących Wierzbach nie wspomniano Ci o mnie nigdy ani słowem... Jestem Margaret. Byłam i wciąż jestem, najlepszą przyjaciółką, Twojej matki.


End file.
